100 Drabble Challenge
by Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth
Summary: This is a 100 Drabble Challenge that was devised by the wonderful NirCele! She's awesome and more people should totally join! These drabbles will be anywhere from humor to sad, to angst. It just depends. The rating won't go above K , but that's only for the occasional violence, if there is any. Rating might go down. The characters are and not limited to... a lot of people.
1. Fire:

**A/N: Well this is my first Drabble for the 100 Drabble Challenge. XD I hope you like it, because I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to NirCele for getting me into this! She's amazing! And this is really fun! Thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader BlackShaftedArrow! I love her so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **This takes place on a Christmas Eve in the Woodland Realm, though I know Christmas isn't until December. But I felt like writing it. So enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **1st Drabble**_

 _ **"Fire"**_

"So Elladan reaches for his sword, still shaking like a leaf—" The young Peredhel reached dramatically for where his sword would have been, mimicking the terrified motions of his older brother as best he could. "And at this point, we're all fervently hoping that he just realizes what's happening and backs off—" A ripple of laughter passed through the small group of listeners, Elladan turning red while he buried his face in his hands. Elrohir took the action as one of encouragement and went on, eyeing his twin slyly.

"I wonder what it's like?"

Elrond turned his head from watching the small group of storytellers, a thoughtful smile on his face. He glanced back at the speaker. "What?" He asked, slightly confused as to why his friend sounded so solemn. Thranduil shrugged dismissively, as if to say the question wasn't important and took a small sip of wine, rolling it around in his mouth carelessly. The Elven King then glanced around the large, decorated dining room, blue eyes studying every light and bough of holly as if it would disappear. He seemed rather sad, almost depressed.

Elrond frowned, shifting in his chair to look at the blonde king, a curious gleam in his silver eyes. Why would Thranduil be so sad on this merry day, especially after he had been so happy a few moments ago? Well, he could think of reasons why, he just didn't understand them.

The half elf bit his lip in thought, silver eyes turning to stare at Celebrian, who was chatting merrily with some friends. She obviously hadn't noticed the king's change in mood, otherwise she would have said something. So he turned back to the Elven King to ask again. He smiled as he could still hear his youngest son's story, but was only partly registering it. The twins were only in their teens, but they still had many stories to tell, even though they had nothing to do with war. More like silly pranks and tales of terrorizing their siblings.

"What?" Elrond asked again, wondering what had gotten into his friend. Thranduil turned and sighed, placing his goblet on the table, a few inches from a candle. He obviously didn't want to keep it to himself, otherwise he would never have relented so easily.

"To have been born in peaceful times—or at least more peaceful than the Second Age—to never have grown up with a shadow lingering outside your door." Thranduil explained heavily, eyes watching their children closely. Elrond nodded slowly in sudden understanding. But instead of frowning and becoming silent, he smiled at his friend. There was no reason they should dwell on the past. There was no reason the shadows of that age should come back to haunt them now.

"It was probably amazing." As he said this, the table jerked noisily, causing the table and it's contents to rattle and some things to fall over. Elrohir had dodged a backhand from his brother and was now trying to duck beneath the table. The half elf laughed, not really paying attention and glanced back to where his wife stood, wondering if she knew what was going on.

Beside him, the wood elf sighed in deep thought, an eyebrow raised. But the king had to agree with the Peredhel. So as Thranduil's blue eyes moved across the well decorated table once again—though this time he wasn't unsettled—he studied the center pieces closely, admiring their beauty. There were red and green dyed candles surrounded by Evergreen and holly berries. Oh, and the table was on fire.

Wait, what?

* * *

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? I tried staying within the 500 word limit, but the story just wouldn't be tamed! Bad little One-Shot, bad! Please leave a review!**


	2. Pets:

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I had absolutely so much fun writing this! Thank you to BlackShaftedArrow for her wonderful support and her services as a Beta Reader! Review replies are after the Drabble! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except my OC Nestor! I created him for your amusment and I quite like his character. I based him off my little sister when she is in a really good mood. Her crazy side... XD**

 **This is set a little while before the Last Alliance, and Netsor is a Captain of mine. It's just a boring day in Rivendell and Nestor decides he wants a pet! I hope you guys like him!**

* * *

Elrond sighed with indifference, glancing up from the papers on his desk with disdain. He had been at this for hours, miserable, silent hours!

"Elrond," a voice said suddenly, shattering the silence and making the half-elf jump. Elrond gritted his teeth together in frustration, slowly turning to glare at the culprit. His face fell.

"Nestor, what are you doing outside my window?" Elrond asked the young captain, clearly not amused. His captain of the guard sighed slowly and smiled.

"I have a question."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you come the normal way? Through the door."

Nestor bit his bottom lip and frowned, wondering why Elrond couldn't see the obvious. "Well, I was walking around, enjoying this exquisite day and I saw your window. So I naturally assumed it would be easier to come here with my question, versus going all the way around to the door. I think it's quite justified," Nestor replied promptly, leaning casually on the window frame. Elrond looked at him pointedly, rolling his silver eyes. This was typical for Nestor, always wanting to find the easiest way around things.

"Your question?" He inquired patiently, thankful that Nestor was providing a distraction. For now...

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you had ever considered getting a dog?"

"No."

"But they're grea-"

"No!" He objected again, holding up a hand. There was no way Imladris could afford a dog. Not right now anyways.

"But I know how to take care of them, I read up on it," Nestor explained, holding out a book to his lord. Elrond looked at it, then glanced back up. "You see, it says that they are extremely loyal." The Noldo scrambled up onto the windowsill, making Elrond's eyes widened in alarm. The young elf then tried to squeeze through the window. It was easier than finding the door.

"No!" Elrond yelled, hands moving to block him. Nestor tried to deflect his friend, but it was too late. Elrond had closed the shutters in his face. Nestor winced and then frowned. Biting his lip in frustration, the young captain peered through a hole in the wood, causing Elrond to shift uncomfortably as he knew the captain could still see him.

"But, Elrond!" He yelled through the wood, voice muffled. "You're not getting married any time soon. A dog would be perfect!"

Elrond didn't answer, rolling his eyes. If he closed the drapes, would Nestor leave him alone? The young elf had quickly gone from a distraction to an annoyance. Not that he hated his young friend, but he was trying to get something done. And this Noldo was too energetic for his state of mind at the moment. Elrond winced as he found he could practically sense his young friend scowling behind the wood. It made him shiver. Elrond rubbed a hand over his face, wondering why the young Ellon wanted a dog now. Especially at this point in time. It became annoying when Nestor was determined about something. He almost never gave up.

"You'll be a lonely hermit if you don't get one!" The younger Noldo insisted, rapping audibly on the wood. Sighing with annoyance, Elrond leaned forward and pulled the drapes closed.

"That's not fair!"

"Nestor," Elrond said with a helpless sigh. He opened one of the shutters, then immediately closed it when Nestor tried to get in. "We have plenty of hounds in the stables. You can have one of them."

The Captain was unconvinced. "Those are hounds! They're not as cute and cuddly as a dog!" He paused for a moment as if reflecting on something. "They bite!"

"Well, we can't have a puppy in the house, and even if we could, I'm too busy to house train one." There was a sudden silence outside, but Elrond didn't fall for it.

"Wh-"

"No, Nestor. You don't have time to house train a puppy either." There was another pause, though it was longer this time. It was almost a thoughtful silence.

"Erestor doesn't have the time either," Elrond added quickly and turned back to his paper work, deciding to get on with his day. He picked up his quill and began to write again. There was no reply from his friend. He might have left. Therefore, Elrond sighed in determination and started to look over the forms sent from Gil-Galad.

"Okay... no dog." Nestor's disappointed voice broke the silence, though it was only just loud enough to hear. "What about a cat?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**

 ** _Review Replies._**

 ** _Levade: Thank you for reviewing! I look forward to reading your reviews. And yes, I'm glad I joined too!_**

 ** _EvereleighBain: Haha! Yeah, I love writing bitter sweet things, it's fun. Especially when I can sprinkle a bit of humor! XD Yes, I meant Elrond's thoughts to be a bit foreshadowy... It was an impulse that I couldn't resist! XD Fluffy One-Shots are my thing! XD Have a wonderful day/night! It's night for me right now. XD God Bless!_**

 ** _NirCele: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Honestly I was a bit scared at first because I decided to take a couple risks, and I didn't know how well they would turn out! XD I couldn't resist adding the twins, someone needed to be the cause of the table fire! Thranduil couldn't take all the blame! XD Hope you like this one as well!_**

 ** _nyx thranduillion: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I had always loved to picture them as all being friends and so I like writing like that. Though I do like fics when they don't always get along like family... XD_**

 ** _LadyLindariel: I usually can't write serious things without a sprinkle of humor, though no one really notices it. They just have to look hard. However, not all my fic or drabbles have humor. They usually have humor when I'm feeling extremely witty. XD I also love writing stories where the twins are younger, so expect more of that. And Celebrian is AWESOME! I love her, she's my favorite girl elf beisdes Galadriel. Although I do have a ton of girl characters in the Silmarillion that I love. And yes, I had always imgained Elrond and Thranduil being friends. I mean, they don't have to get along all the time, but I think they're both wise enough to know not to fight. I enjoy reading fics when they're friends. It warms my heart! XD Plus I don't really see a reason why they would hate each other. I think they'd find more in common then they would differences._**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them all! They gave me butterfllies. XD**


	3. Transportation:

_**3rd Drabble Transportation**_

 **A/N: I'm BACK! HEYYYYYY! I baked pumpkin cinnamon rolls yesterday, and they've made the house smell like heaven. If you're interested in the recipe, go to Youtube and look up Pumpkin Cinnamon Rolls by Foodwhishes. IT'S AMAZING! And it smells really good. I brought some to my Chemistry class, and my teacher was ensnared. I was hoping I'd get extra credit, but I didn't... Oh well. But then I was placed on a team to make bread and we had to watch for Chemical and Physical changes, but the people I was working with were messing around. One started to knead the dough and then began to pretend he was a taffy puller from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory... *face palm* It was amusing to watch, but we really needed to get the experiment done. The other dude wouldn't stop eating the dough... I had a fun day! YAY! I think... anyways, you don't want to hear about that!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything! But I did slip another OC into the drabbles. His name is Malgel and he's Legolas's very good friend. In the story Malgel is older than Legolas by like four years. But they're both the human equivalent of a human 8 year old, maybe 9. But they're still really short. XD Enjoy! Review replies are at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

 **Transportation:**

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Legolas asked, though it wasn't meant to be a question. He ran his hand down the large, grey beast's speckled neck, patting its shoulder lovingly. Well, he didn't exactly rub his hand down the whole neck; he was much too small for that. However, the unqualified rider above looked unconvinced at his "comforting" words, small hands gripping the reins until his knuckles turned white.

"Our Ada's use horses for transportation all the time!" Legolas continued, trying to calm his friend down. It didn't work. The silver-haired elfling atop the large stallion only looked further mortified. Legolas sighed.

"But they're bigger! My legs barely even reach the stirrups!" His friend squeaked breathlessly, peering over the side of the tall animal and nearly falling over with nausea. He was really high up, the ground beneath him seeming miles away. If he fell... he wasn't able to finish the horrid thought as bile rose up in his throat. Below him—though it wasn't as far as the elfling was making it out to be—Legolas shrugged casually, walking around the front of the horse and reaching the other side.

"Then we simply adjust the length." The blonde Prince said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He saw his friend sway on the horses back and the elfling clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling sick. His face almost matched his green eyes.

"Malgel, calm down. All I have to do is find the straps, and you'll feel more secure. Saddles are the safest way to start riding."

"How would you know?" Malgel asked accusingly, forcing himself not to look down. When he spoke again, his voice nearly cracked. "You've never ridden a horse, and wood elves barely even use saddles! We shouldn't even have saddles!" Legolas glared up at Malgel, searching the saddle for the strap that would adjust the stirrups. He frowned when he realized that he was entirely too small to reach high enough.

"I talked with the twins," was the only words the blonde elfling offered as explanation. The Prince then clumsily scrambled onto a tall bale of hay. In reaction to the elfling's actions, the large horse bobbed its head gently, snorting contentedly when it found it could reach the hay stack. It then began to nibble away, paying barely any mind to what was going on around it. It was a well-trained horse, and even though it was spirited on the outside, on the inside it was easy to tell he was a gentle giant. Suddenly, in the back of his mind, Legolas began to wonder when the stable hand would be back. The two friends were supposed to be cleaning the tack for a punishment, but they were a little distracted. He just hoped the groom didn't come in while they were riding.

Legolas gave a small whoop of joy when at last he found the correct strap. But when he began to pull it, the whole saddle started to wobble, electing a terrified shriek from Malgel. The elfling practically constricted around the steed's neck, holding on for dear life. Legolas winced and the horse raised its head long enough to glare at the petrified elfling, then went back to eating. Legolas had obviously overlooked the fact that he had to tighten the girth all the way, not just part of the way. Honestly, the girth strap was a little loose, though Legolas didn't know that. It was a known fact that Legolas' best friend was afraid of heights, but he made up for it in other ways. His father said he would grow out of it, but Legolas had a hard time believing that.

"Why do I even have to be up here?" Malgel asked miserably, holding onto the stallion's mane as if his life would end. His fear wasn't totally unjustified. This horse was particularly big, being the King Thranduil's horse. So he was slightly taller than a regular steed, not to mention he was a horse! A giant moving platform! Legolas peered up at his friend for a second, turning to look the horse up and down. He wondered if there was something he was missing.

"Because you don't know how to tack up a horse—" his friend glared furiously at him. "—and I'm smaller. Therefore I can work on getting Falch tacked up, and you can pull me up." The Prince had fortunately finished shortening both stirrups, and now Malgel could place his feet in them. None the less, the silver-haired elfling felt no safer.

Legolas sighed heavily and walked over to the saddle, ready to mount. He clambered onto a slightly taller bale and put his foot in the stirrup. "Pull me up," he said, realizing there was still a small height difference.

"But, Legolas, th-"

"Just pull me up," The Prince interrupted, offering his hand to his friend. Malgel rolled his eyes and took the Prince's hand. With a sigh he heaved heavily backwards, causing the saddle to shift sideways. A little too much...

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like the ending wasn't as good as I had envisioned it... oh well... XD Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE R &R! It makes my day! **

**IMPORTANT QUESTION! Okay, so I was wondering. This is just a really random and quite odd question. I see a lot of cool authors that shorten their pennames and end up ending a chapter with some like ~Arrow (I used the way BlackShaftedArrow ends her) But I can't figure out how to shorten my name! I mean, I could just call myself Sonic, but that feels too mainstream and I feel it would be confused with other things than a Sonic Screwdriver. Anybody have suggestions?**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **nyx thranduillion: Haha! AWWW! Thank you! I really enjoy your reviews! It was fun writing this one as well as the last! Elrond puppy training? XDXD *cries with laughter* That's hard to imagine! It's hilarious though! XDXD Thank you so much for your review, it made my day!**_

 _ **Lord Illyren: AWWW THANK YOU! I'm glad it made you smile! It means a lot to me when I get reviews! I hope your week gets better! I love ya! God bless!**_


	4. Plants:

**A/N: HEYYYYY! I'm back with another drabble! It's a sad one this time... At least I hope it's sad, that is what I intended it to be.**

 **It is my recreation of Theoden's thoughts as he held the Simbelmyne while he buried his son.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: All who left a review last drabble, I will post a reply at the bottom!**

* * *

 ** _Prompt: Plants~_**

Is a plant a delicate thing?

They are grown and kept so carefully that it seems so. If surrounded by bigger plants they will suffocate and die, yet the others will grow on.

They form themselves into mighty stalks and blossoms, reaching up towards the heavens in all their graceful glory.

But somehow, I mourn the loss of the smaller ones.

It is such a shame that something so small and full of potential is never given the chance to change. No one ever sees what it could have been.

So maybe plants aren't all delicate.

They scatter the world in flurries and fields, some beautiful and some not. Some grow in mountains, hardened to the cold, and some grow in valleys.

However, wherever they grow, they spread emotions beyond mind. They spread feelings beyond comprehension.

Plants are many things, but they are truly a wild mix of beauty, light and terror.

They can be good and plentiful, bringing joy and salvation to starving souls. Or they can be bad.

The dark ones will not bring hope in a desert, or in our greatest needs. But if they do, it will be false. They do not bring joy, but pain and deception.

So plants are complicated things.

Some will wander and grow on houses deep beneath the earth, lighting the way for wanderers.

And some will rest in pots for the joy of people, growing and flourishing beneath the glimmering sun and moon.

So yes, plants can be delicate. But it occurs to me that sometimes we forget, we forget how great something can be, and yet how easy it is to destroy it.

With our carelessness we dismiss the lives around us and let ourselves fall into shadow. And we never get to say goodbye.

That is why the Simbelmyne, will now rest on the grave of my son.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Leave a review please!**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **ShadowTravel~** HAHA! I love your ellipsis's too! XD Yeah, Nestor will do anything to get that puppy! XD 'Dontdisthesonic' XDXD I'll think about it! Actually, that sounds like a catchy title to end my stories with! XDXD I love your review! Keep reviewing! XDXD _

_**nyx thranduillion~** *snickers and smiles evilly* Horse poo would be the perfect lesson for them to know NEVER to ride without supervision. XD Yeah, poor Malgel. He'll get used to the horses some day! XDXD I hope... XD_

 _ **Levade~** Yup! I fallen off a horse because of that! XD Of course the big guy was PUFFING UP SO I COULDN'T TIGHTEN IT PROPERLY! XDXD HA! I hope your friend one day will ride a horse, it's a wonderful feeling! XDXD_


	5. Tradition: (Halloween drabble)

_**Prompt: Traditions**_

 **A/N: HEYYYY HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! I've decided to skip ahead on the prompts, just because I wanted something for Halloween. It's not suppose to be scary at all, it's suppose to be amusing. It's not my best work and honestly I think I could have done better, but I'm going through a bit of writers block. XD Tell me how I can improve!?**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: All review replies from now on will be at the bottom of each chapter!**

* * *

It was almost the Fall Equinox and the palace of Mirkwood was brimming with activity. The servants were decorating, the maids were cleaning, the cooks were baking—all completing the fall traditions they loved. Truly, the whole palace smelled of cinnamon and pumpkin. What was most exciting was that the Lord Elrond and his sons had come to stay for the week, and the whole population seemed more than happy to drag them in on the chores and preparations. In the kitchens over on a side island, Legolas looked at the cookie he was decorating in speculation, blue eyes narrowing in thought. It didn't look much like a spider, more like a black blob with squiggles... He wondered why he could shoot a bow so well, yet he wasn't able to frost a spider. The prince looked over to his right, watching as Elladan carefully piped something on a cookie.

"What are you making?" He asked dully, glaring at the cookie he had butchered. It was a well-known tradition for cookies to be baked and decorated by the young and old, and the twins were only too pleased to drag the Prince back into an activity he was horrible at as a child.

"A web with a dead fly," the oldest twin responded bluntly, gingerly placing small, crystallized grains of sugar for the eyes. He finished with a flourish, showing his art to the Prince. Legolas' eyes widened. It didn't look bad at all. However, it was slightly horrifying, and probably not kid-friendly.

"You do know fly blood is not bright red?" Legolas commented idly, going to work on another cookie. He glanced up again, watching the tiny horrified expression on the flies face as it was eaten. How the Peredhel made it that way, he didn't know. Elladan frowned and looked at it again, squaring his shoulders.

"Well how is it suppose to be scary without any blood?" The oldest son of Elrond shot back, placing the pastry on a large orange plate. Legolas shrugged, dismissing it and rolling his eyes. He then looked over to Elrohir, whose tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"Whoa, El! How did you do that?" His older brother asked before Legolas could say anything. Elrohir looked up, startled as his concentration was broken. He looked back down at the cookie and then realized what they were asking.

"Oh, I don't know really. It just happened..." Legolas scrutinized the chewy sugar pastry, looking at it with shocked blue orbs. It was a surprisingly good picture of a black cat on an orange background, eyes greener than grass. Beside it was a small grey mouse. The Prince of the Woodland realm sighed in frustration as he looked at his. Why did everyone seem to be better than him at decorating cookies? There was no question about it. The twins had set him up!

There was almost a one hundred percent chance that his father would see the cookies, not to mention the whole realm—as they would be eating them. It was their subtle way of getting back at him for humiliating them during Yuletide. It wasn't the worst thing they could do, but it certainly would sting—especially if one of the brothers stood near the desert table all night and pointed out the ones he did. He would definitely get comments from certain people, saying things like, "Oh, Prince Legolas, your cookies are just adorable! What's that supposed to be?" Or, "Aw, they're just like the ones when you were little. Is that a rock?"

Shaking his blonde head in exasperation and turning slightly red at the thought, he glanced around the room. It was quite beautiful, calming him down slightly. Despite the stressful air and the business that went on without pause, all around him had the charming look of autumn. Brown and red leaves hung delicately from wall to wall, orange colored candles burned wildly, and dramatic music played through the hall. Smiling, the blonde elf inhaled deeply, savoring the smells and sensation. It was simply wonderful! And the most important thing was that it made him realize something. Something he should have been paying attention to all along, instead of stressing out about his art skills.

He could still burn the twins at archery. Maybe this wasn't all bad. It just gave him another excuse to humiliate and manipulate the sons of Elrond.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what's ya think? Tell me all about it by leaving a review down below. It's free! XD**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **LadyLindariel~** Awww thanks! I tried to make it a bit sad. XD And yes, I wanted to look at plants from a unusual point of view, so I took inspiration on what I think a Hobbit would have to say about them and what Elves would say. I also did some research to make sure everything was accurate. I'm so glad you liked it! Hmmm, yeah, I don't think Malgel will ever not be afraid of heights, but who knows! *shrugs* Haha, I'm not to fond of heights either! XD Although I love riding horses! XD I'm glad you like Nestor! He was fun to write with. He might show up in another drabble, so will Malgel, if people really like them. XD And I based how Nestor acts when he is determined, off my little sister. If she wants something from you, she'll sit on your lap (regardless of your size or who you are) and bug you for hours. XD It's a little annoying, but quite amusing when you're not the one being bothered. Oh, and SSD? That sounds so cool! I will try it out! Haha, I just told it to my sister, and she said "That sounds like some sort of drug." XDXDXDXD Yes, the same sister I based Nestor off of. XDXD_

 ** _ShadowTravel~_** _Aww thanks! I'm glad I can actually get my thoughts and speculations down on paper. I'm relieved it turned out well! XD And thanks, I'm glad you find Legolas and Malgel amusing! XD They might be in more of my stuff, drabbles, things... XD_

 _ **Lord Illyren~** AWWW! Thank you so much! *blushes* I'm so glad people like my OC's! Because there's so much pressure in making an OC that's not annoying, that I sit down for hours and think up everything and their whole personality! XD_

 ** _SSD~_**


	6. Rebellion:

**A/N: HEYYYY! I'm back! This is set when the twins are 11 or 12. I don't know if it's canon that elves can get attacked by horse flies and other such creatures, but I'd imagine so. So for the sake of this drabble, we'll pretend it's canon. REVIEW REPLIES BELOW!**

* * *

"It's all Elrohir's fault!"

"What!" The accused elf exclaimed, glaring furiously at his brother. He twitched when Celebrian rubbed a white paste on his arm. "I had nothing to do with this! It was your fault!"

"How was it my fault? You're the one who so happliy suggested we should even get close to the bog!"

"Boys!" Celebrian said sharply, causing both of her sons to flinch. They immediately shut their mouths, silver eyes not daring to met hers. She scooped more white paste from a small jar and smeared it on one of the many large, itchy bites that decorated the younger twins forearm. He winced when it started to sting, the medicine taking affect. Elrond, who was standing in the corner of the small Healing room, cracked a smile at the scene, finishing pouring a murky liquid into two small cups. Grey steam rose from the rim of the glasses, it's scent strong and sweet due to the honey. He knew Celebrian hated having to ridicule her sons, but she knew it was necessary, like he did. But that didn't change the somewhat comical look of the scene played out before him.

"I don't care who's fault it was, I just want to know why you disobeyed your Adar and I?" The Lady let the question hang in the air for a moment, her adolescent twins hanging their heads in shame. Celebrian knew there was an age when children would rebel, she just didn't know it would come this soon, and felt terrible being having to talk to them like this. Finally, after a while, Elladan answered, his voice soft and meek.

"We were just curious, we didn't know it would be _that_ dangerous..." He trailed off glumly, arms relaxing from their out-held position. A swift glare from his mother had him raising his arms again. It wouldn't do for the medicine to wipe off. The two children had apparently, thought it a good idea to wander off while they were gone, and play in the bogs out in the forest. Glorfindel had later found them in the woods, covered in mud and full of bug bites. They were lucky they hadn't drowned. Elrond and Celebrian, being scared half to death, had given their sons a long lecture, made them wash up, and now they were treating their bites.

"Your Adar and I warned you for a good reason. We told you it was dangerous, and you didn't listen." She said helplessly, using the heel of her hand to brush her silver hair from her face. "You could have been seriously hurt, you scared your Adar and I to death!" Former worry was written all over her face, but she couldn't help but smile slightly at her sons awful appearance. Covered in medical salve that was rubbed all over each big, itchy bug bite, they looked absolutely miserable.

She had already tried twice to keep Elladan from scratching, his dismal attitude showing greatly. That was when her husband decided to appear with the now cooled droughts. He gracefully knelt by his sons and handed each of them a glass. Elrohir instantly scrunched up his face at the liquid, sipping it slowly and gagging. Beside him Elladan's face fell, but the older twin quickly gulped the bitter-sweet medicine down. He winced. The stuff was nasty, and even the honey did little to help it. After they had taken the medicine, Celebrian eyed them sternly, knowing they knew what she wanted.

"We're sorry Nana." They chorused meekly, staring at the floor as the salve dried. They meant it, and she could tell.

"Good, because you have a long itchy day before you, and lots of salve to help." Elrond raised an eyebrow at that, knowing it was an understatment. But the Lord of Imladris just smiled and shook his dark head, watching fondly as Celebrian placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. Having twins wasn't easy, but he wouldn't give them up for the world.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me what I did right so I can keep doing it, and what I did wrong so I can fix it.**

 _ **Review Replies~**_

 _ **Lord Illyren~** SAME! Frosting cookies is never a good job for me, they'll end up looking worse than Legolas's XDXD I think you did review the other chapter, I might have posted a reply at the bottom of the last chapter, but I can't remember. Thank you so much for your review, it made me all warm and fuzzy inside! XDXD _

**_nyx thranduillion~_** _Awwww! Thanks! Haha, yeah, I was amused when I wrote that... XD I was like, "What's something I could make Elrohir that would fit his character and look cute?" The tongue it is! Ah, don't you love the twins?"_

 _ **ShadowTravel~** Love your Penname by the way! Yeah, he could be a little more artistic. I was planning to do a spookier one-shot for next Halloween... XD Of course I'm not very artistic when it comes to frosting food either, so I guess I can relate to poor Legolas. XD _


	7. Threats

_**Prompt: Threats**_

 **A/N: ANOTHER ONE YAY! So my little sister and I were discussing Glorfindel and Erestor's complicated relationship (not meaning in a slash way *shivers*) But she mentioned in a joking manner, that Glorfindel was older and Erestor really should show him more respect. This is the result of that... kinda. I referenced to it in an odd way. XD Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Not one bit.**

* * *

Glorfindel ran! He ran as if a Balrog was on his tail—which wasn't far from the truth. His legs moved faster and faster, turning into a blur as he shoved past unsuspecting elves, the victims almost falling to the floor. He even pushed past Lord Elrond, causing the half elf to stagger and nearly fall over. The Lord of Gondolin didn't even acknowledge him. In slight panic, he stole a quick glance behind him, looking forward immediately to keep his balance. Encouraged by the enraged pursuer behind him, his legs moved faster. He had to get away!

"Glorfindel!" Erestor yelled loudly, running swiftly after the Vanya. Elrond instantly sidestepped the adviser, avoiding being bulled by a hair. Erestor zoomed past him in a blur, face filled with fury and fire. The Lord raised a black eyebrow. What in all of Arda...? What did Glorfindel do know? It was something bad by the look of it. Erestor looked ready to commit a murder.

Funny, Elrond thought bemusedly, the twins are usually the culprits in this situation.

On the other side of the hall, he saw Glorfindel hastily cram himself into a closet, shutting the door firmly behind him. Erestor easily caught up with him, skidding to a halt. He turned towards the dark oak door and rammed into it, banging his fist savagely on the door. The scholar's face was red with rage as he proceeded to kick, smash and even punch the closet entrance, the sound emitting loudly down the hall.

"I'll skin you when you come out!"

"Is that a threat? Oh, Erestor, people don't like threats, they're mean. You need to learn to respect your elders," The Vanya muffled, cheeky voice emitted from behind the door, causing Erestor to growl lowly. Glorfindel winced when Erestor smashed up against the door again, wondering how it was holding out against the adviser's fire. When the elf pounded on the door again, he began to laugh, hearing a few curses emit from the usually stoic elf. The sound was barely audible under the tumult of pounding and smashing. Erestor was really out for blood.

"It's not funny, you little spawn of Morgoth! That was rude and uncalled for!"

"It was merely a harmless prank. Pranks." Glorfindel amended with a smug laugh, shrugging from inside his temporary cage. That only seemed to make Erestor angrier and the pounding increased—if that was possible.

"Harmless! You call a spider in my tea, tacks blocking me from my bookshelf, and a snake in my drawer harmless?" The dark-haired elf shrieked, face turning even redder.

Glorfindel paused, thinking for a moment. Then he smiled, cracking the door open. "Ah! So you didn't find the roaches then?"

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Tell me in a review! XD RANDOM STORY! Okay, so you know when I told you I'd tell you about my trip to Thailand? I wasn't joking. So, we were in the New York airport -catching a plane to Japan- and we were the last people to bored the plane. So this girl comes on late and the gate agent says through her speaker "Hello? Mrs Bacon? Is there a Mrs Bacon in the terminal?" Everything went silent. Then this tall women gets up, straight faced and grumpy, walks up to the gate agent, and growls really lowly. "It's BOCON!" I mean this was the most ticked off passenger I have seen since we had gone to Japan a year ago (another lady was really really mad at the gate agent and physically threatened her) Her face was redder than a cherry tomato, you'd have to see it to get the full extent of how furious she was at her last name being mispronounced. But there have been problems like that before when we're in foreign countries and Americans try to pronounce their names. One lady almost said the big bad "S" word. No, she didn't almost say it, she did. It was hilarious. XD Anyways, to the review replies. XD**

 _ **Review Replies~**_

 _ **nyx thranduillion~** Yeah, I think Celebrian is well aware of the fact that the twins would be very curious about the bogs in Rivendell. XD And yes, a very interesting home life. XDXD I have always remembered the times I wanted to do stupid things, despite what my parents say. (and usually when I did them, it ended up not turning out well at all. XD) Our parents give us rules for a reason. XD _

**_Lord Illyren~_** _Same, we had this large meadow and creek where my mother didn't allow us to play, but we went anyways. The meadow was a popular hunting place for our neighbors, so we were lucky not to be shot, or drowned (the river always flowed violently) I was a adventurous and rash young lady, always wanting to play where my brothers played and swim in the creek. I never thought through the consequences. I nearly drowned in a river once when I was in Canada. We were told to stay in sight of the house, but we went further than we were suppose to and my sister freaked out and pulled me under. It took me a while to calm her down, I'm surprised we didn't drown, but also thankful. As you can see, I was quite a naive and curious young child. XD_

 **SSD~**


	8. Water:

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYY! I'm back! How are you people? The twins are around the elven equivalent of a 6 or seven year old.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I own them, because I'm a hundred year old guy who writes Fanfiction on my own story! (note the sarcasm) Thank you to the wonderful BlackShaftedArrow for Beta Reading this!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Water**

Celebrian stood knee-deep in the middle of a stream, leaning gracefully forward. Her shining silver hair glinted in the hot, morning sunlight, falling in tresses off her delicate shoulders and into the clear water. The Elleth stood with her legs slightly apart and her hands hovering over the water's surface. She was poised to strike. No fish could swim past her now. She was too skilled a fisherman to let one slip by. The fresh, clear liquid ran by her, marking the passage of time as she waited. A long time. After a moment, in a very low and collected tone, she spoke to the elflings that stood on the bank. They listened readily, faces enamored.

"You have to be very quiet, calm. Otherwise the fish will sense your stress and anxiety. They'll see you as a threat, and they won't come." As she said this, her beautiful blue orbs caught sight of a large grey trout, swimming casually her way. The mother didn't tense, she didn't shift, she didn't even blink. The silver-haired Elleth just waited, as if she knew it wasn't time. And it paid off.

A few feet away, her twin sons perched uneasily on the bank, awestruck. They didn't even twitch as they looked on, not wanting to miss a single moment. But faster than they could blink, Celebrian moved. Her skilled pale hands shot into the deep stream, clamping swiftly onto the large water breather. The fish stood no chance. Up came her hands, splashes of cold water going everywhere as the trout wriggled and squirmed in her grip. She struggled with it for a moment, but after a few seconds, the air breather was the winner. On the dry and grassy shore, the twins let out whoops of celebration and awe, watching closely as their Naneth glided gracefully onto land, the tips of her glistening hair dripping. Her eyes shone with amusement as she looked at her sons, laughing musically.

"You caught it!" They chorused, grinning as they ran to Celebrian's side, jumping up and down to see the large trout. Elrohir gasped in amazement, pulling Elladan as if he hadn't seen it.

"It's huge, El! Do you see it?" The older twin didn't answer, but grinned at his brother.

"Can we touch it?" He asked, reaching out a small hand. Celebrian nodded with another laugh, lowering the fish so they could really see it's true magnificence. Elladan reached out to touch it, flinching back slightly. But after a second, he built up his courage.

"It's so slimy," The older Peredhel commented, looking for Elrohir's reaction as he touched it. The younger twin just laughed, looking up at his mother hopefully.

"Can we try?" Elrohir asked for the both of them, jumping up and down. Celebrian smiled down at them and knelt, wanting to be at eye level. They only came up to her knee, and the water was deep, not to mention the current was strong. She wouldn't risk it, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun in the shallower end.

"Maybe when you're taller," The elf maiden said, shifting the still fish onto her lap. Her sons looked disappointed, but she quickly laid a hand on each of their shoulders, getting their attention. "But I'll tell you what. If you help me get this fish back to camp and clean it, I'll take you swimming." Her words raised their spirits and the two grinned.

"Okay," Elladan said happily, looking his brother in the eye. "Race you back to camp!"

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? I can't express my love for the twins and Celebrian enough! They are so fun to write! Especially when the twins are children!**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Lord Illyren~** Haha! I have to say, I have TONS of crazy siblings and have been the butt of their pranks for years! I think I'm the most gullible out of all of them. XD I can't tell you how many times I have fallen for the "water bucket over the door" prank. It's ridiculous. Cause I never walk around expecting to be pranked. XD I think the craziest prank that was ever played on me was, my brothers once told me my cat was hit my a car, and when I went outside to see (I was very young and very traumatized) they jumped out at me and scared the living daylights out of me. XDXD But there were some more insane ones, than slip my memory at the moment. But I have some people put salt in my tea. XD *coughs* my sister. *coughs again* So yes, I wouldn't want to be in Erestor's position either. I actually took time and looked up some relatively harmless pranks, because I'm to lame to think of some on my own. XDXD As for where the roaches are... I was told by Glorfindel to not disclose that information... he doesn't want Erestor to find out, says he'll find them one day. When he looks in his *coughs* Ink bottles *cough cough* and some other very ridiculous places that I am sure Glorfindel would kill me if I said. _

_**nyx thranduillion~** AWWW You're so welcome! I'm so glad you liked it!_


	9. Hobby:

**A/N; TWO IN A ROW! Wow, I'm on a roll today! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Hobby**

It had been a long, busy day in the palace of Mirkwood, new threats coming in from the South and more patrols being sent out. Not to mention the care that was needed for the ones who came back. Healers were constantly moving around, being called around to different places in the palace. It had been quite a bad week, the spiders spreading further than the elves would have liked. Indeed, the whole place had been a hive of activity, warriors and captains constantly rallying and heading out.

It was good that their spirits were kept high, but the hustle and bustle ended up drawing some of Mirkwood's younger inhabitants to ask questions. They weren't losing, but they were holding out, beating back the darkness with pure power of their blood. But if anyone had asked the most questions, it was the prince. All throughout the day, he had followed the guards—or anyone he could find—around and questioned them as to what was happening. What were they doing? Could he do something? Was there more he could know? What was it like fighting spiders and orcs? Being only in his early teens, he had developed a natural curiosity for the going's-on in his father's realm. It was quite natural, showing that he had quite the makings for a good warrior, not to mention a prince.

Some of the soldiers had only been too happy to fill him in, not bothering to leave out the gristly details of fighting monsters. They knew if the king found out, they'd probably be in trouble. But that didn't stop the younger warriors from the thrill of scaring little elflings. Scaring them with tales of bloodshed and the insides of monsters splattering everywhere. But after listening to stories without end, Legolas got bored. His life was quite boring at the moment. Especially in the late afternoons when he was done with archery and school. There was really nothing to do, and riding horses was out of the question. His father had taken extra precautions to keep him out, except when being taught by an instructor. So yes, he was quite bored, sitting in the Great Hall and staring down at a piece of paper with a quill held uselessly in one hand. Malgel wasn't here at the moment, neither were his other friends. It was one of those days where he just sat and did nothing. Wallowing in boredom. Sleeping in boredom, eating in boredom.

Then it hit him!

He needed a hobby. Archery? No, he was already doing that, and to want to extend his classes would be a problem. Especially when the older elves were so busy with everything going on right now. Maybe later, he thought glumly, tapping the feather point of his quill on his chin. He looked down at the parchment, still sitting blank on the small table. He could take up drawing? No, he bored too easily. Plus, his current lack of patience wouldn't bode well for his art skills. The young prince set his quill down and sighed, looking up at the ceiling dully. He could take up chess...

The young archer shook his head immediately. Chess was fun and all, but he didn't consider it something he would like to do in his free time. Especially when he had the woods to explore when he got older. So what was something he could do that would require you to be outside, yet be thrilling to play? He had no idea... This just wasn't going to get better was it?

* * *

 **A/N: SOOOOOOOO? How was it?**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **LadyLindariel~** Yeah, they did get off easy on the punishment didn't they? XD I didn't have the heart to punish them at that time. Hoenstly, now that I look at it, I'm like "They should have spent a week in the scullery." XDXDXD Haha! And thank you so much for pointing out that Glorfindel was a Noldor. I had been under the impression he was a Vanyar for so long. XD I HAVE BEEN LIVING A LIE! I think I heard he was a Noldor at one point, but I don't think it registered. XD Haha! And thank you so much for your awesome reviews and your constructive criticism, it really helps! _


	10. Breaking The Habit:

**A/N: XDXD WOW! Another one, this is new. I'm on a roll, which is weird because my life is really hectic! XD I have a Musical Theater production tomorrow, and I'm really nervous... AIUFBIWUF VIY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Prompt: Breaking the Habit**

Thranduil sat in his large council chair, surrounded by the Lake-men of Esgaroth. They were discussing trading terms, but had now wandered on a tangent. It was quite irritating, especially since he had wanted to be out of here by now. They had been in here all day, starting right after breakfast when the sun was newly in the sky. Now the sun was nearly hidden by the horizon, only a few rays of golden light shining on the palace of Mirkwood; and they still hadn't reached an agreement. To tell you the truth, the king was quite bored, reduced to faking interest and nodding along with what they said—their speeches were unnecessarily long. He decided that most of the things the men said were the obvious and he already knew it. He still paid attention, but that didn't mean he was wholly engrossed in it. He would have rather been outside among the trees and gardens. But no, he was stuck in here.

"Well, what about the price?" The king asked suddenly, raising his blonde eyebrows. This was a matter that most definitely concerned him, plus it would bring them back on subject. "You're telling me about these wonderful deals, but you're not telling me what I'm going to pay. I wouldn't want to think you're trying to outsmart me..." His voice trailed off. The man in front of him wasn't even paying attention. Instead, his eyes had narrowed and were staring contemplatively off to the king's right, his expression searching. Thranduil turned his head to the side—where his son sat—brow furrowed. Legolas was slumped over slightly, chin resting in his hand. Yet, it didn't look as if he was simply bored. His fingers were way to close to his mouth.

Biting nails, again? Thranduil thought in exasperation, rolling his eyes. This was beginning to be a problem, especially if he was being a distraction. Not to mention embarrassing in front of these embassies. Before the representative from Lake Town could search further, he elbowed the Prince in the side. Legolas flinched in surprise, a breathless grunt escaping him.

"Stop," his father hissed without looking at him. Legolas's brow wrinkled while he rubbed his ribs, almost as if he wasn't quite sure what he did wrong. But Thranduil didn't turn back to explain, only smiling slightly at the negotiator.

"Prices?" He asked again, directing the attention away from the blonde prince and back to the initial subject. The man had trouble taking his eyes off the scene at first, but eventually looked away. He then began to lay out what the prices would look like, if the king were to agree with extra barrels and faster transportation. Legolas, however, sighed and shook his blonde head, eyes traveling across the council room. They immediately found his friend Malgel.

The silver-haired Ellon was seated in the middle of the long, triangular table, separating the Wood Elves from the men. He was seated by a sleeping councilman, the human leaning slowly towards him and laying his head on the elf's shoulder. The young guard glared at the sleeping Lake man, causing Legolas to smile. Malgel uncomfortably shrugged him off, the human's head bobbing to the other side. After that, the prince quickly caught his friend's gaze. Malgel looked at him in curiosity.

Legolas then gestured discreetly to his father, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. What did I do? the prince's eyes read. Malgel rolled his green orbs at the Prince and made an exaggerated biting motion on his fingers—he had, of course, seen what had happened. The young Ellon had been in charge of watching Legolas if he ever tried to chew his nails. But as they weren't seated together, there was not that much he could do about it now. And Legolas had just been on the verge of quitting too. He guessed the boredom had been enough to reactivate the bad habit. But that didn't mean that it wasn't slightly amusing, especially since more than one of the Lake Men had seen it. And more then half of them were now giving the Prince—and the other elves too—strange looks.

Across from him, Legolas sighed in realization, shaking his blonde head slowly. His father and his friends had been hounding him for weeks about it. They wanted him to break the habit, but he just couldn't, no matter what he tried. And he had tried everything. At an angle from across the table, Malgel leaned towards the Prince and mouthed something.

"What?" Legolas mouthed back, leaning over the table to try to see what his friend was saying. Malgel sighed in exasperation and said it again, stressing each word. It took a moment of translation, but eventually Legolas could see the words, "Your Adar isn't happy with you." As he said this, the silver-haired elf tilted his head towards the king, though he didn't look in that direction.

It wouldn't do to distract the Council. They would get in trouble if they did that, and Malgel had been on the receiving end of those lectures too many times to count. Legolas didn't bother to look either and rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat and turning back to the council. But what met him was total silence—the room had been silent for quite a long while. Every eye in the room was on them, including the king's.

Silence.

Thranduil shifted and looked at his son with a fake smile, gesturing pleasantly across the table. "You two are chatty today, is there something you two want to say to us?"

They were in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? XD I was really disappointed in my lack to find a really ridiculous habit, so I picked one that a lot of people deal with (including myself) Biting nails. XDXD I had fun writing this, and I've found I really enjoy writing Legolas and Malgel together. XDXD**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **nyx thranduillion~** Yeah, I really love the idea of Celebrian having a really -how do I say this?- part in the twins training to become "hunters" I guess. I just really like the image of her having a part in teaching them to hunt, because Celebrian doesn't seem to me like an idle Elleth, if you know what I mean. I mean, her mom was Galadriel, a Noldor and one of the elves in the Rebellion. I would think she knows how to hunt on her own. And yes, she's such an awesome mother. XDXD And yes, I fear what Legolas will do for a hobby if someone doesn't step in know. XDXD _


	11. Earth:

**A/N: So, I'm back! If you leave a review, the replies will be below, just reminding you guys. XD**

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Earth**_

It wasn't quite afternoon when the Lord of Imladris was finished with his paperwork, tired and stressed. The Lord of Imladris realized that, for once, he had some free time. He had been stuck in a stuffy office all morning and all through lunch time, leaving him longing for some fresh air. A lot of it. So after a moment of thought, he went to the gardens. His wife would be there, as she always was at this time of day. Not to mention there was some outdoor work to be done. Refreshing outside work. He made his way swiftly to the garden, entering silently.

And that was how he ended up kneeling at the edge of a large dirt mound, hallowing out a hole with his hands. Celebrian watched from the edge of the garden, smiling sweetly. Silver hair tied back in a low ponytail, she delicately tended to the large hanging plants near a small wall. But they weren't alone. They seldom were.

The bright, smiling sun shone down on them while Elrond sat down with his two sons. They were in the middle of the small garden, Elrohir on one side and Elladan on the other. It was hot, but not uncomfortable. The important thing was they were all together.

"Now, the soil is loose and we have our hole dug. We can place the plant in and cover it, then water it." The Lord of Imladris explained, laughing as both young twins stuck to his side like glue. They watched in fascination as he placed a small plant in the ground, gently pushing a mound of earth over it. Elladan smiled widely, sending an intrigued sideways glance at his mother.

"Can I try?" He asked, silver eyes wide in awe. The young elfling shifted and moved closer to the large row of dirt. Elrond laughed and shook his dark head, carefully handing his oldest twin son a small, green sapling. Elladan handled it carefully, afraid that if he did something wrong, he might kill it. Seeing his brother begin to dig, Elrohir instantly piped up too, scuttling over to the other side of his Ada. Knowing from the beginning that he would have had to have enough for both, Elrond supplied him with one too, watching in amusement as they dug their holes. They did it with such eagerness and love that it made him smile.

"Like this?" The older one asked, lowering his small flower into the earth.

Elrond nodded, not being able to keep a pleased grin off his face. "Yes Elladan, like that." Once the twins had their plants in the ground, the elf lord got up and walked to the water barrel. He opened the stopper and fresh, cool water flowed into the small flask at the end. He then stepped over to it and brought it back to the garden. And with his sons help, they watered the garden that they had planted together. And they would remember it for years after.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is the result of writers block, I don't think it's my best. I'l try to come at you with something better next time. XD**


	12. Wind:

**A/N: HEY! I AM BACK! BEEN PRETTY BUSY! XD I JUST HALF WAY DECORATED OUR CHRISTMAS TREE! We looked into the boxes and found that most of it was just lights and candy canes... I have no idea why we had candy canes in boxes that were stored in the attic... I putting the blame on my brothers... XD But we now have to search for the rest of the decor! XD**

 _ **Prompt: Wind**_

The sky was dark. Dismal. It loomed over him like a heavy weariness. He found that it left him wanting to sleep. To never wake up, to drown in the blackness. To escape. Thick clouds were gathering in the sky, blocking out all light and leaving him in what felt like an endless Netherworld. A nightmare that he couldn't escape. It was torture. A memory that he thought had ended some time ago, a sickness he thought was extinguished. But no, it grew and festered, multiplying inside them -his family- until it poisoned them. Beside him, giant, stirring waves crashed onto the white shore, filling the tense silence with their rhythmic falls. A lullaby he couldn't bare. A tune that made his stomach churn. It wasn't soothing. Instead it shouted to him, and mocked him. It's sounds only caused pain, it's merciless voice whispering in his ear.

 _Failure! Murderer!_

The Noldo winced at the imagined voice, recoiling as he stumbled along. It was true, painfully so. A strong wind -tinted with salt- blew across the horizon, lapping against his pale, tear stained face.

Nothing would ever be the same, not ever. The world had seen too much -he had seen too much- to go back to the way it was. And it was all because of The Oath. That idiotic, fools oath. Why did they have to take it? Why had their stupidity and rebellion led them to make such a wrong decision? It was not worth it -at least to him. It was not worth giving up a home, family, friends. Yet, that is what they did. That was the choice they made, cursing themselves to a dark and unforgiving life.

So gliding across the grinding sand, he looked westward, his eyes painfully remembering. Remembering the Silmaril as it flew from his hand. _His_ hand. The elf's grey eyes traveled downwards, almost unconsciously, towards where he held his injured wrist to his side. Burned black by the holy gem, left it as his personal reminder of what he did. Who he went through to get them. Who he killed...

Maglor shook his head, footsteps faltering as more tears of failure clouded his vision, rolling down his cheeks and falling in the sand. But not just failure. It was much more then that. Loneliness. As he looked around him, Maglor saw the truth -the painful truth. The shore was empty. He was alone. He was truly and utterly, without a friend.

Above him, a gull shot out from it's perch in a tree, and flew overhead. It then landed in a closer tree and looked his way. It watched him for a moment, its beady eyes greatly distressed and pitying. Barely wanting to notice the bird, Maglor let out a shaky sigh and looked away, holding his breath. But when he looked up again, the sea bird was gone, the wind carrying it's mournful cries back to him.

Even the birds knew what had happened, and they would not forget it.

* * *

 **A/N: SOOOOO? This turned out really sad... BUT DON'T WORRY! A Christmas One-Shot is coming! XD AND IT WILL BE HAPPY! So, should I do a QOTD?**

 _ **Review Replies~**_

 _ **Lord Illyren:** AWWWWW! Thanks! Haha! Don't worry! I fell off the world too (we must find a way to Narnia and Middle-Earth, that way when we fall off the world, it will be fun) XD Homework... ick! I hope that goes well! I'm glad you like my Elladan and Elrohir One-Shots! XD I love writing them when they were little! XD Haha! And yes, I am dreadfully bad at trying to pick up hobbies... So far it's only been writing and Singing. XD _

**_nyx thranduillion:_** _AWW! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it!_

 ** _LadyLindariel:_** _IWYFOIWUDBI! Thank you! Haha!_


	13. Celebration:

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 _ **PLEASE READ!**_ __ **This chapter is dedicated to the awesome and wonderful and very kind LadyLindariel! She's an awesome friend and I love her so much! She's an amazing writer and I hope this is worthy of her appreciation and all of yours as well!**

 **A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO BLACKSHAFTEDARROW! She Beta'd this!**

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Celebration**_

It was freezing outside on that particular, cold winter night. The winds were reported to be up to speeds that passed the norm, and there was talk of snow. And lots of it. But as twilight fell, everyone was either in their houses or in the great hall, preparing for the next day's upcoming celebration. Those who had to work late tonight would have a tough time getting home, and he didn't envy them. As it was only a day till the celebration of Winter Solstice, everyone was busy. Painfully so. Including the elf that now trudged through cold mud and ice, making his swift way home.

His numb, stiff fingers yearned for the warmth of a hot glass of cider, and his body wanted rest. Comfortable, warm rest. His work that day was mostly spent in the training fields, teaching students their archery and knife work. Not to mention the art of camouflage. It was harder than it sounded. After that, he had also had to make a quick stop to see Lord Celeborn. It was about the party arrangements tomorrow, and what the warriors were going to be wearing that day. And also, what they were going to do about certain adolescent twins that were visiting. Celeborn had gotten wind that the two young troublemakers were planning something for tomorrow, and he had asked Haldir to watch out for it.

But now, after his long and tiring day, he could finally go home. The blonde elf sighed with obvious relief when he finally made it to his Flets staircase, hands clenching and unclenching. Once the young Marchwarden found he could move them significantly, he glided right up the steps, feet making no sound as he strode over to the door. Without hesitation, he opened the door, feeling the warmth of the house flood his senses. The blonde elf then marched right into the house, only to be greeted by an ecstatic figure. The other one didn't seem to share the enthusiasm. The Marchwarden barely had time to move before a figure was on him, flinging itself into his arms.

"Where have you been? It's been hours!" Orophin exclaimed exasperatedly, though he was secretly glad his brother was home. He was beginning to worry. Haldir laughed heartily and pried Rumil off his chest, setting the small being back on the floor.

"I'm glad you missed me," the oldest brother commented dryly, grinning as he unlatched his cloak from his shoulders. He placed the wet garment on a peg near the fire, laying it out to dry. Rumil danced excitedly around his legs as his big brother navigated to the family room, nearly tripping over the small elfling. He knelt agilely by the fire, watching as it popped and hissed with heat, and began to warm his icy hands. Haldir glanced up at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was later than he had initially thought. Now he knew what Orophin was so touchy about. He was supposed to be home by nine o'clock so that they would have time to spend together. But it was now eleven at night, and almost time to put Rumil to bed. Haldir sighed and stood again, walking right into the kitchen. On the stove was a pot of apple cider, nonalcoholic for Rumil's sake. It simmered gently and it's spiced fragrance filled the air.

"Well," the young Marchwarden said reasonably, shrugging his shoulders. "It's only eleven. We have till twelve." Only on Solstice Eve was Rumil allowed to stay up passed eight. But on a regular night, it was a rule that the two older siblings had to be in their rooms at nine. Or in tonight's case, twelve midnight. Haldir stood on his tiptoes and grabbed three large mugs from the cabinet, setting them gently on the counter beside the stove. He then ladled a good amount of the liquid into each, and placed an orange on top for garnish. It was quite fancy, and he smiled, proud of his simple creation. Rumil was by his side in an instant, jumping up and down in excitement as he tried to peer over the counter.

"Cider!" He said excitedly, grabbing hold of the hem of Haldir's tunic. Haldir laughed and glanced at Orophin. The middle child was smiling fondly, all traces of his earlier disapproval gone. He knew it was just a facade. And even if Orophin were mad, he wouldn't be able to stay that way for long. The middle brother took his glass with a nod of thanks and sipped it, recoiling when it burned his tongue. But before he could berate his brother for not warning him, Haldir had already swept a giggling Rumil into his arms and was making for the family room. The Marchwarden managed to plop down in an overstuffed chair without spilling the contents of both the mugs or dropping his youngest brother. Orophin sighed in exasperation at the performance, but a grin soon appeared on his face and he followed them. There was just no fixing them. Coming silently into the room, Orophin took a seat across from Haldir and placed his mug on a side table, crossing his legs lazily as he thought.

Suddenly the elf smirked, and he eyed Haldir mischievously. The oldest sibling didn't see the look until it was too late, choking on the hot cider when he tried to object.

"I bet our big brother wants to tell us a story." Haldir's eyes widened and he discreetly shook his head, eyeing Orophin dangerously. He knew only too well that Haldir wasn't fond of telling stories, especially the cheesy ones. And this one was very cheesy. So Orophin only smiled, watching as Rumil eagerly sipped his cider. The youngest of them looked up at the word "story" and began to bounce enthusiastically.

"The great story about Winter Solstice, nonetheless," he added, feeling quite smug. The Great Story of Winter Solstice was a tale composed by Bards and story tellers, invented for the soul purpose of entertaining the children. Therefore, it was extremely exaggerated, and was more than a little corny. Not to mention, Haldir hated that story.

But Rumil loved it.

Said elfling nodded his head vehemently in agreement, a small grin lighting his pale face. He did not notice the death glare that was sent in Orophin's direction.

"Story! Story!" The elfling turned to his big brother and tugged insistently on Haldir's hair, eyes growing wide. The Marchwarden winced, looking away evasively. "Please Muindor. Please." He continued pleadingly, blue eyes growing even bigger. A small whimper emitted from the elfling, causing Orophin to nearly laugh. Haldir took one look at his littlest brother and his heart melted. He hated when Rumil looked at him that way.

"Ah, okay! One story, then once you finish your cider, it's off to bed." The Marchwarden relented, rubbing his free hand over his face. When he was finished, his eyes then fell on Orophin. They narrowed. The message was clear.

You're going to pay for this.

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

 _ **Review Replies~**_

 _ **LadyLindariel:**_ _AWWWW! I am so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much!_

 _ **ShadowTravel:** Well, I'm super excited you thought so! I hope this is the kind of thing you like!_

 ** _Lord Illyren:_** _Yeah, I would hate being alone like that. Especially since he repented in the end..._


	14. Betrayal:

**A/N: HEY GUYS! DID EVERYONE HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS? And a Pippin New Year? I DID! I GOT THE FOURTH BOOK TO THE BROTHERBAND SERIES! And the first book to a new series I found called The Turn Of The Tides by Christy and Sarah Newman! SO FAR THEY'RE BOTH AMAZING!**

 _ **Prompt: Betrayal**_

* * *

 _"But Daeron the minstrel also loved Lúthien,_

 _and he espied her meetings with Beren,_

 _and betrayed them to Thingol."_

 _~Tolkien, The Silmarillion:_

The forest was beautiful this time of day, perfect for just relaxing in the sunlight. The wind swept gently through the branches far above, whistling and muttering anonymously. They rustled, green leaves shaking all around him in a soothing melody. The elf walked slowly through the trees, looking around him with true admiration. It was absolutely gorgeous out there. Though this was Doriath after all, but none the less, it's tranquility filled him with pride. The Minstrel glanced around him and sighed. It was just so peaceful, so quiet, and an absolutely exquisite day.

He walked gracefully down a small hill and looked around again. He would find a spot and play his harp. That's all the day needed—music. So he glided deeper into the woods, searching for a certain tree. A tree that would be perfect for him to sit down under and play. Then immediately, among the many stately plants, his keen eyes found one. It was wider than most, reaching far up beyond the others. And even though it's heavy branches sunk rather low, he found it gave it an ancient, wise feel.

Daeron smiled, striding casually up to it and easing himself down. The Minstrel then placed his harp on his lap and struck a cord, the sweet sound echoing through the forest. If only Lúthien was here with him. Her beautiful voice would be the perfect pair with his harp. Her laughter, her beauty, her dazzling personality would just make this day even better. The elf sighed when he thought of her, a fond, though stupid, smile on his face. One day, he would marry her. One day, they would spend their lives together, he thought dreamily.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Daeron snapped his head to the side, peering into the forest with narrowed eyes. It was close, but yet far, he thought suspiciously. The sound had echoed through the trees, reaching him at a small whisper. The Minstrel frowned in suspicion, gracefully rising to his feet. He placed his harp gently by the tree and took a wary step forward.

There it was again!

A high, fluttering noise. After a moment of contemplation, his eyes brightened. Laughter. Sweet, musical laughter. He grinned in recognition. Lúthien was in the forest too. Daeron instantly relaxed and sighed, a devious smile lighting his face. There was no way she'd expect him, as she was under the impression he was working all day. Plus, he could move quietly through the forest. She'd be so surprised. There was no way Lúthien would expect a visit.

So moving as quietly as possible, the dark-haired minstrel began to walk, long strides clearing the ground easily. After a while of navigation, he heard the noise again, much closer this time. He grinned, ducking swiftly behind a tree to stay out of sight. From what he could hear, the princess was only just around the corner. His heart fluttered when he thought of how she would react.

Daeron began to step into sight, peering around the trunk to see where she was headed. He chuckled softly when he saw her come into view, her smile lighting the area. But then he froze, mind going blank.

For following her was someone he did not recognize. Slightly shorter than an elf, with a scruffy, and slightly offending presence, he followed her at a slower place. A human. How? How could she be in his presence? A worthless, dirty mortal. He pursed his lips in shock, something was not right about this.

Humans were not permitted into Doriath. They couldn't get passed the Girdle. How did he even get in? The dark-haired elf scrutinized the two once more and watched them. They walked leisurely and laughed together, hands clasped tightly. Lúthien said something quietly—probably one of her dry comments that he loved so much—and the man laughed, staring lovingly into her eyes. When Daeron switched his gaze to her, the princess had the same glint of longing. The lore master cleared his throat and swallowed disbelievingly. He knew what he saw. But he didn't want to believe it.

Love. There was no way she could seriously love him! He was a wreck, a vagabond. He was filthy. But yet, when Daeron looked back into Lúthien eyes, there was no mistake. There was no misunderstanding. When he looked in her eyes, he saw something he'd never seen there before. It was an emotion that he once thought she reserved for him. A feeling he thought she had for her best friend.

He couldn't have been more wrong. For now he saw what it should have looked like, not what he thought he saw when they played together. It was how her eyes danced like the sun, how her steps held joy, and her very presence was light. And the minstrel realized something. She had never once seen him that way. She had never once looked at him like that. Not even one time.

Daeron's heart sank into his stomach as he watched them, body slumping in disbelief. His hand brushed the rough bark of the tree as he retreated behind the plant, its mass concealing his presence. He sank to the ground like a sack of flour, suddenly wishing he could disappear. Tears moistened the minstrel's eyes, and he fought to stop them, breathing heavily. Why? How could this happen?

Then, out of no where, something sparked. Something flashed dangerously in the depths of his eyes. His sorrow quickly dissipated, and was replaced by something else. It was a look that promised nothing but doom. A look that was so full of hate and sorrow. It was betrayal.

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

 _ **Review Replies~**_

 _ **Lord Illyren-** AW THANKS! The three brothers are really interesting and they're fun to write! XDXD _

_**ShadowTravel-** HE IS!? THANKS! I tried! XDXD I love the three brothers!_

 ** _LadyLindariel-_** _AWWWW THANKS! I hoped you would! And I think it's just what you deserved and I had fun writing it! You're awesome!_

 **Don'tdissthesonic~**


	15. Count Down

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYY! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I made this one for the occasion! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own my OC Malgel! Hope you like it, as I am rather nervous about doing one that centers so much of an OC... I hope it goes well.**

 **THANK YOU BLACKSHAFTEDARROW FOR BETA READING THIS!**

 _ **ALL REVIEW REPLIES WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE!**_

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Count Down**_

Legolas sighed softly, leaning lazily back in his chair. His head turned gently to the right and he put his glass of wine on the table, not in the mood to hold it anymore. The room around him was crowded, filled with his fellow elves dancing and talking, drinking, and eating. It was decidedly loud and chaotic. Added to that, an even buzz of chatter echoed through the area, filling his ears and draining all thoughts from his head. The prince was rather bored, and maybe the slightest bit lonely. For even though he had his whole family with him—his father—there was one person who was not here. As for his father, Thranduil sat happily beside him, eating a pastry as he talked merrily with an elf across the table. He had been listening to the conversation, but had lost interest a while ago and was quite lost when he tuned back in. So he continued to ignore it. Idly, his eyes searched the crowd, and he realized the whole room was filled with some elves that he actually knew. He had met them in various places, the Guard, around the palace, council meetings, and even from the outlying villages. But yet, he didn't feel like talking to them. However, as far as parties went, everything was perfect—at least from the outward appearance.

However, as the prince scanned the room once more, he knew someone was missing, as he had for a while now. In fact, that person had been missing since the party started. And he had yet to appear. He nervously looked up at the large clock at the end of the hall, watching as the minute hand struck ten. The blonde elf sighed again, gaze traveling to the large doors of the dining hall. They were both laid open for the late comers, just in case there were any. But no one was there.

"Legolas, what's wrong, ion-nin?" The prince outwardly flinched, head snapping in the direction of his father. Quickly realizing the question, the blonde elf blinked and cleared his throat.

"Malgel hasn't shown up..." He explained meekly, looking up at the moving clock. It was almost time for the countdown. The countdown for the Elvish New Year, and he had really wanted his friend to be there with him. Ever since Malgel was assigned to be on the border patrol, the two had barely had a chance to see each other, even more so than usual. It got to the point where they would never talk, except for letters. Not to mention every time that he got a report from the borders, he would receive news of conflict. It would be so easy for something to happen to his friend. Too easy. So he had hoped the silver-haired elf would have arrived by now, as he had promised. But he wasn't there. Beside him, Thranduil smiled, squeezing his sons shoulder encouragingly.

"Relax, I'm sure the patrol was just held up. He'll be here soon, if his parents allow it," The king added with something akin to a cough, hiding a grin. It was well known that Legolas's best friend had parents that were, in truth, not very fond of the young prince. Or his father. So they very rarely allowed their son to come to the palace. Which was one of the reasons the young guard was assigned a job near home, and the chief reason the two barely saw each other. Legolas laughed lightly at the thought, shaking his blonde head ruefully. He wished he could know the real reasons Malgel's family disliked them, it would make it so much easier to bear.

"And if he doesn't fall out of a tree first," Thranduil added teasingly, hoping that his son would cheer up at least a little. Legolas turned red at that sentence, embarrassed on behalf of his friend. It was still very well known that the silver-haired elf was—it had to be admitted—afraid of heights. Though it was not as bad as when he was a child, it was still considerably enough to make him fall from trees at times.

Suddenly the large clock chimed, its loud bell filling the room. Legolas winced, wishing it didn't have to be so loud, but before he could voice his complaint, everyone in the room stood and loud chatter flooded the room, mixing well with the cheers and shouts of the younger elves.

"THE COUNTDOWN STARTS NOW!" Galion bellowed loudly from Thranduil's side, causing the king to flinch. Immediately, every single elf was scrambling for a drink, preparing for the toast that was set for midnight. Thranduil snatched his glass of wine and grabbed Legolas's hand, pulling him lightly to his feet. Legolas couldn't help but grin, slowly refilling his glass and raising it in a toast.

"TEN...NINE!" Thranduil yelled above the crowd, his voice carrying into even the smallest corners of the room. Immediately, everyone else joined in, the clamor growing by the second.

"EIGHT...SEVEN!"

"SIX...FIVE...FOUR!" As Legolas called the count down with his father, he looked back at the doors. But once again, there was no one there. And as the count came to a close, the crowd slowed down, intensifying the dramatic ending to the great year behind them. A new one now lay ahead, and anything could happen.

"Three!

"Two-"

"ONE!" Legolas jumped with a yelp, his ears ringing from the painful shout in his ears. He turned around with an irritated glare, ignoring the roaring applause that echoed through the area, the deafening sound reaching the roof tops. But when he faced the culprit, his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of him, dressed in rugged armor—his hair was also a wreck—was Malgel. The silver-haired warrior grinned from ear to ear and waved to the prince with his free hand, the other one holding a goblet of red wine. He had obviously just returned from a busy patrol, taking no time to freshen up before entering the dining hall. But Legolas had to grin.

"I would have been here earlier... but I had to get a drink!" The young soldier called over the noise, flushing in embarrassment. He wished he would have been able to do the whole countdown with his friend, but he hadn't been able to get there in time.

"It's fine," Legolas said easily, his voice barely rising above the clamor. "Happy New Year."

* * *

 **A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? What'd ya think? Tell me about it in a review!**

 _ **Review Replies~**_

 _ **ShadowTravel:** YAY! I was actually going for that! YAYAY! I was trying to get audiences to see everything from his point of view. XD I am glad it worked.. But yeah, I like Beren better as well! XD Well, I love the library as well, and It's very rare for me to get books for Christmas, so I was SO happy! XD _

_**Lord Illyren:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAS! I'm glad, for that was my plan! XD _


	16. Snow:

Prompt: Snow

Translucent, shimmering ice fell neatly from the sky. They swirled and moved like bees in a hive, their pureness clouding the dim sun. But yet, the light still went on. It still fought. Far above, small golden rays beamed down and shot through the ice and the clouds. But alas, no matter its efforts, it could not break the cold grasp of winter. The light would stay shadowed, and it would stay hidden. And so, the wondrous, white flakes filled the atmosphere, their shapes and sizes varying greatly as they hit the floor. It was a beautiful winter morning.

However, still snuggled warmly in his bed and guarded closely from the unforgiving ice and wind, was a human. Estel, foster son of Elrond Half-elven, shivered, wrapping his pale arms closely around his body, as if to provide warmth to his weak form. But, the fever that taxed his body would not let it come, and sapped any strength he had left. When he didn't feel the heat that he was searching for, the young boy brought the covers up to his chin and nestled himself down into the bedsheets, tucking the linen securely around his form. But once again, the icy sensation overwhelmed him, and another shudder shook his body, causing him to shrink in on himself further. Despite the toasty interior of his bedroom and the roaring fire across his chambers, the young Dunedain felt none of it, and simply closed his eyes in exhaustion. He was too tired to bother anymore, and rolled over on his stomach, feeling another sickly sensation to shiver. The young man was so far gone into the pits of sleep, that he almost didn't notice a person enter his bedroom.

The figure who, as he drew closer, Aragorn decided to be one of his brothers—he didn't care which one at the moment—laid a cool hand on his forehead, and then pulled back. He almost wished he would have kept the hand there, as he realized that his forehead was burning up. But the Ellon instead traveled to the other side of the room, leaning over a desk in the corner.

"I leave you for five minutes little brother, and your fever is soaring!" Elladan muttered in feigned frustration, rifling through a few different medicines. He selected a dark, syrupy liquid and shook it, watching intently as its contents swirled up the sides.

He must have fallen asleep. There could be no other explanation. For when he opened his eyes again, there were more people. The movement in the room, and the sudden noise, made him feel slightly sick, and he winced. Then, forcing himself to pull together, he glanced around. Through fever glazed orbs, Elladan, he decided with a contemplating frown, was at the foot of his bed, and was still holding the black medicine, apparently having an idle conversation with someone. His silver eyes traveled across the room. Elrohir...? The younger twin was standing near the door, grinning merrily as he lugged around a small pail of cold water. He had just answered a remark from his twin, though Estel wasn't quite sure he knew what it was. But his Ada was standing next to him, Estel realized with a start. Elrond was plunging a cloth into a small bowl of icy water, and deftly wringing it out. The elf lord caught his eye and gave a reassuring smile, delicately placing the cool rag on his forehead and neck.

The child should not have been out that long, Elrond thought sadly. Especially with no cloak. The small Dunedain had decided to go exploring in the woods, in the middle of winter, without any warmth. He had been out there for hours, and no one had had the time to notice. The twins were out hunting, and practically everyone who usually watched the boy were somehow held up in their schedule. They hadn't found him till later that afternoon, and by then, his body had been raging with a fever. Elrond's small smile turned into a frown, though Estel didn't notice, having slipped back into his dreams once more. He knew he should have kept a better eye on him. This wouldn't have happened if he had paid him more attention. His son would be safe. His son would be sitting in the family room, not a care in the world, except for what he could do to entertain himself. And now, he sat in a fever-induced sleep, sick and miserable because no one had been watching him. However, it was obvious that the child had disobeyed a direct order from his Ada. Estel had ignored one of the most important rules that a child his age would be able to contemplate. No wandering off in the woods without telling someone where you were going. If he had found someone and told them, then they would have at least made sure he didn't go somewhere dangerous, and they would have made sure he dressed warmly. And since it was winter, and the ground was covered in freezing snow, it only made it all the more terrifying.

"Ada?" Estel's small, weak voice broke through his thoughts. Distractedly, he looked over at the small child, bundled tightly up in a light blanket, and his heart melted. Worried silver eyes met his, and Estel tried to sit up, though the motion was feeble. "Are you angry with me?"

The elf Lord smiled sadly and wrung the cloth out once more, folding the linen into a neat square. Then, he sank slowly onto the edge of the bed and pressed the cloth up against his son's small, pale forehead. Estel relaxed at his Ada's touch and slumped into the bedsheets once more.

"No, ion nin. I'm just glad you're safe."


	17. What Happens Now?

**A/N: And yes, another update for Drabbles! I hope this is to everyone's liking! Since I didn't have Review Replies in my last drabble, they will be at the end of this one.**

* * *

 **Prompt: What Happens Now?**

And Anar the Fire- fruit of Laurelin, they named the Sun.

But the Noldor named it Vasa, the Heart of Fire, that awakens and consumes;

for the Sun was set as a sign for the awakening of Men and the waning of the Elves...

Below them, waves crashed against the ship's whitewashed sides, lolling the craft gently to the side. Ripples chuckled merrily along the bow. The sound of the roaring sea, and the crisp fizz of the evaporating foam filled the air, melding itself into a melody. Soft, whispering, soothing. It was the sea's music. The ocean's lullaby. A signal to all. A signal of peace. For once in three whole ages, Middle Earth was free. No war, no darkness. Nothing to threaten mankind, except maybe themselves. However, that was hardly anything compared to the threat they once faced. It was finally time for all to go home. For everyone to leave. And home they went.

Ahead of them, the sun was setting, sinking lazily down below the horizon in a pulsing ball of gold. It glanced off the water like a light in a mirror, spreading its dazzling rays across the surface of the sea. Shining from the West.

"Arda is safe, and Arien rides to Valinor." Cirdan's soft voice carried across the deck, easily heard by all. It was strange. His words were said so... peacefully. Almost blissfully. An emotion the young Hobbit didn't think he could feel. Not now, not so soon. They had only left the docks of the Grey Havens a few hours before, and the world was already beginning to darken, the waters of the sea turning black. But, they had not reached their haven yet, and regrets were still fresh on everyone's minds. Two in particular.

"Friends are not left lightly, I think," Frodo added solemnly, leaning over the side as he stared into the coming darkness. Across the deck, near the stern, Elrond nodded in agreement, though it was not a friend he had left behind. It was something more. His heart.

"Smile, Frodo," Galadriel said softly, one of her own gracing her features. A beautiful expression. It was happy, yet also sad. Somehow, it held... understanding. "For where we go, your troubles and griefs will be no more than a memory. They will vanish like the kiss of winter with the coming spring. Your friends won't be there, Frodo, but they aren't forgotten. They never will be." The Lady of Lorien gave Elrond a meaningful look, blue eyes mournful. He didn't look as if he believed her. But, she guessed sadly, for the half elf, healing would take much longer. He had been through alot, and denial and regret were still with him. And they would stay with him, right until he stepped on that shore. Right until he met his wife, right until they spoke. And until then, there was little she could do. There was little anyone could do, to relieve the regret of leaving children behind. That was not a hurt that healed quickly. "Where we are going, forgiveness dwells."

She understood that better than most, and her eyes showed it. They held an emotion—a fact—none could comprehend. Something so significant it was painful to think about. Something not even Cirdan would understand. It was like the Elleth truly knew what she spoke of, that she somehow knew what would happen. He had heard that the Lady had seen the Undying Lands before. But for the life of him, Frodo could not even begin to think of why she was so certain. No one really, truthfully understood the meaning in Galadriel's words, not now. How could they? How could they understand something completely out of their knowledge, something they could only imagine? Her words were a life age old, but they still held truth. Importance. And somehow, the young hobbit felt better. At peace.

Over at the helm, Cirdan smiled, grey eyes fixed on the sea before him.

"Tilion will rise, as he always has, and he will sink once more." The Shipwright paused, inhaling the salty air. "But when Arien rises once again, and her rays touch the cold earth, a new age will begin. The time of men."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was inspired after watching ROTK... yeah...**

 _ **Review Replies:**_ __

 **Levade~** Hehe, yeah... That would be funny... XDXD

 **ShadowTravel~** AW! Thanks! I am glad you like it!

 **Lord Illyren~** HAHAH! Same! It scares the living daylights out of me! XD I wouldn't want to be him either! XD And yeah, I thought I was going to make it happy too... but it got away from me... Bad little Drabble, bad! XD

 **LadyLindariel~** Awww! I am glad to know that you liked it. I based it off of how I feel when I am sick, except I usually get jibes from my siblings about being a sickling, which I would have had in this... but I didn't feel like it! XD

 _ **Dontdisthesonic~**_ __


	18. Retaliation:

**A/N: Nothing really to say... XD Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Retaliation**

"I really don't see why you're so mad," Elladan said with a wave of his hand, grabbing a leather-bound book from the top shelf. He paused to blow the dust off, watching dully as it rolled away into the air. Elrohir sneezed and backed away from the grey cloud.

"Would you stop doing that!" The younger brother hissed, wincing in disgust. Elrohir then snatched the large tome from him and tucked it under his arm, turning to leave. It was a large room, and they still had a lot of ground to cover.

"Where are you off to?"

"To find the 'E' section."

"Oh..." Elladan's brow furrowed and he shrugged. "Why not just make one?" At his twin's words, Elrohir sighed, the sound long and stressed.

"Because Erestor would have our skins," He replied curtly, rolling his silver eyes towards the heavens. Why were they in this situation again? Why were they stuck in a large, stuffy room with hours of work ahead of them? Oh yeah, because Elladan had been bored, very bored actually. All he wanted to do was have some fun. He just hadn't expected Erestor to retaliate like this. Or punish Elrohir. That had been an unwanted circumstance. Indeed, being punished at all had not been on his mind. However, since Elrohir had been caught in the act, even if he wasn't exactly helping, Erestor had put them both to work. It wasn't meant in any enmity. However, seeing a good excuse to have the library cleaned, the scholar had jumped to the occasion.

Now, they were both confined to the library all day, expected to clean. To do something productive. The adviser hadn't specified what exactly, but he had implied that the shelves needed organizing. And dusting, and washing, and polishing. So that's what they were doing. And they couldn't come out till dinner, which meant that both would miss training, and the picnic they had planned with Estel. Also, Elrohir had other plans that day, which was probably why his feathers were ruffled. He apparently had his whole day planned out and had been wanting to finished a project he had been working on for weeks. No one knew what. So it wasn't that the younger half elf was mad. Just... frustrated. Extremely so.

"Ah, I see. But if we're reorganizing, then can't we make our own sections? If we did that, then we wouldn't have to try to find the right one." The older twin carefully descended the ladder and lifted a large pile of books, specifically, the ones that started with 'E'. Earlier, there had been a major mix up with where the 'E' section was supposed to be, and now Elrohir wanted to find it. Which would take a lifetime, at best. On any good day, and with the help of a bookkeeper, it would have taken mere minutes. But it was more than clear that this would take a very long time. It wasn't a good day. Only because the 'alphabetical order' system wasn't a system anymore. In fact, Elladan was sure it had been two thousand years since this library had been cleaned. But, if they wanted to please the adviser and not be forced to reorganize the already organized books, it was probably for the best. Elladan just wanted to find something to talk about. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and someone entered.

"Ellladan, Elrohir, I have a message from a very small child!" A familiar voice called in amusement. Both brothers shared a look, and slowly made their way to the door, weaving around tall stacks of books. It was Glorfindel. The tall elf was only allowing his head to peek through, obviously trying to hide something. "Since the two of you are forbidden to leave this room, and it is nearly lunch time, Estel wants me to tell you that he misses you. And..." Glorfindel paused and gave a small shrug. "... that he wants to help you get your chores done." The Balrog slayer smirked and hid a laugh, sparing a very suspicious glance behind him.

"And of course, he brought the picnic to you... a really big one."

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT DID THINK?**

 _ **Review Replies:**_ __

 ** _nyx thranduillion:_** AWWWW THANKS! I really just kinda... *thinks* I guess I just... -_- I have no idea... XDXD Hehe... Thank you so much! XD *hugs*

 _ **ShadowTravel:**_ Haha... yeah... I had fun with this one! XD I'm glad you liked it. Elrond's awesome, and I wanted to get everyone's thoughts in, but I raelized I couldn't do that with such a short Drabble, so I focused on Frodo, Galadriel and Elrond.

 _ **Lord Illyren:**_ Yeah... I wanted to too after writing it! XD It must really be hard... I wish I could give him a hug *hugs Elrond* There, I am happy now...


	19. Count Up:

**A/N: Well, I actually had a lot of fun with this one... XD**

* * *

 **Prompt: Count Up**

It was a gorgeous day on the white shores of Lindon. The yellow sun bared down on the white sand, causing the whole plain to glow with a bright light. All was quiet, save the sea birds' cries.

"But, if I am trying to subtract A from B, what do I do to X? It says find the X, but it's right there on my paper..."

Cirdan, Shipwright of the Grey Havens, quirked an eyebrow at the boy, brow furrowing. "X is not your problem right now," He replied patiently, craning his neck to see the math question that was written out by the child's mother. Out of all the people she could have chosen to teach her son math, she had chosen him. Why? Just because he was a shipwright and he constructed boats for a living did not mean he had the time to sit around and tell a child why there were letters in math. Or answer stupid questions that young people used to overthink a simple problem. Why couldn't everyone have his knowledge? Why were elves not born with a sudden sense of wisdom, or at least the ability to do math? It was straining on his soul. Especially since he had much better things to do than sit on a beach with a young prince. Last High King of the Noldor indeed.

"But, what is X's purpose? It's far too confusing to work when I have a random letter sitting there, taunting me," The young Gil-Galad explained seriously, grey eyes looking intently at the ancient elf. Cirdan almost smiled. The elfling was very amusing sometimes, especially when his naivety was so plain. But, he guessed that was how all children acted when they began to learn the necessary things in life. Of course, he hadn't acted this way. In fact, he didn't believe the elves had discovered math till later on in life. He hadn't had to learn it till he was an adult, or near to one. And he had been much more mature then. Much too mature to fret and die over something so silly as homework. Of course, the knowledge of homework was obviously killing the young child. He wanted to get it done, yet he was sitting there, complaining about a simple letter. And no matter how hard the silver-haired elf tried, he could not seem to get the concept of finding 'X' into Gil-Galad's head. Maybe he would try it from a different angle. Hopefully it would work.

"Well, penneth, if you sit quietly and subtract four hundred from two thousand, then I will show you what to do with the X." Cirdan said with a small sigh, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Gil-Galad nodded slowly, grey eyes glinting in confusion. He didn't quite understand it, but he would do as he was told. So carefully, he set the two numbers up, the smaller one on the bottom, and began to work the problem. After a moment, he looked back up, holding the tablet out to his tutor. The Shipwright scanned it with a small smile and nodded.

"Good, now right that down as your final answer."

"Umm, okay... very well." The raven-haired elfling bit his lip in slight confusion, lowering his gaze to his paper. It didn't make much sense to him. The whole purpose of the problem was to find X, and yet, his tutor had failed to actually explain why they were trying to find it. It was already there, in plain sight. So why was everyone so adamant about looking for it? And what was all this useless subtraction and addition about? However, as he had already asked these questions, he doubted he would get a better answer by annoying Cirdan. There would probably just be more smart remarks, and more teasing. So, shrugging his small shoulders, he wrote down the acquired answer, or what Cirdan said the answer was. The Shipwright seemed rather pleased with himself. Then suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and as Cirdan rose from his cross-legged position, Gil-Galad raised his head.

"But..." the elfling said for the third time, causing the ancient elf to freeze. An audible sigh emitted from his lips, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why so many questions? Why? "What do we do about the X?" Cirdan turned to the young King and forced a smile.

"That, my child, is a lesson for another day." When his mother stops berating me for being a horrible teacher, he thought dully.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... exactly how I felt when I learned math... This one kinda reads oddly, as I mentioned math... Would Arithmetic sound better, or does that sound too sciency?**

 _ **Review Replies:**_ __

 **ShadowTravel~** Haha, yeah... This relationship reflects my sister's relationship with me! XDXD

 **LadyLindariel~** YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS! YAYAYAYAYAY! Estel is so adorable! XD Yeah, if I remind you, will you remind me? XD That would be bad, especially for us authors! XD


	20. Stealing:

**A/N: Ah... I wasn't sure what to think with this one... Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: Hehe. Yeah, I am Tolkien. I'm a hundred year old guy who writes Fanfiction on his own universe... (note the sarcasm) I do however, own my OC Braignes. As far as girl characters go, let me know how she is...**

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Stealing**_

Elladan turned sharply on his heel, raising an eyebrow in exasperation, his eyes fiercely searching the floor. The empty, very clean floor. Eagerness and concentration filled his gaze, and he stood as stiff as marble, maybe even more so. They moved slowly up and down the stonework, scanning every crevice and nook. Every corner and bend, every cranny and canyon. It wasn't there. Why wasn't it there? He shook his dark head in frustration, mentally slapping himself. How could he have let something that important slip his out of his sight? How could he have simply lost such a valuable item? Was he so negligent that everything he owned—or possessed—simply vanished? Where could it be? It had to be somewhere. It couldn't have just disappeared. That was impossible, wasn't it? Things—belongings—didn't just get up and walk away. At least, he assumed they didn't. However, as much as this kept happening, the elf was beginning to doubt that belief.

Sighing rather loudly, the oldest son of Lord Elrond ran a hand through his hair and dropped to his knees, easily peeking beneath his bed and desk. All that met his eyes was bare stone. Clean, well-swept stone to be precise, though that hardly mattered. It was a simple fact, a product of what happened when he lost something. Everything was usually thoroughly cleaned, organized, and cleaned again. He found it was the only way to actually seek out what was lost, without being distracted by a million other things. A good system. So, pushing himself to his feet, the half-elf checked his cluttered desk once more, thinking that he might have misplaced it. Maybe it was buried? It wouldn't have been the first time that happened. Hidden amongst other reports and essays, maybe? He rifled through the neatly stacked papers, thumbing through them one by one. And yet, he failed to find it. It just wasn't there.

"Elrohir... the feast starts in an hour... are you ready yet?" The speaker asked tiredly, and then paused, as if bemused. Her brow furrowed. "Wait... weren't you wearing blue only a moment ago?" Elladan looked up, startled and more than a little confused. And then he glanced down at his formal robes—crimson in color. Realization struck.

"Oh, I am not Elrohir. I am Elladan, the older one—and more charming if you ask me," He replied easily with a small, teasing grin, turning to address the newcomer. The brother paused, and his eyes scanned the Elleth.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, her ears burning red with embarrassment. Dark brown hair that fell to her mid back, and shorter than him by only a few inches, Braignes, guard of Rivendell—and sort of a second mother to the twins—backtracked a few steps. A hand went to her forehead, and she nearly groaned aloud, once again making the rather common mistake of mixing them up. It was embarrassing, and she always fell for it. Why did she always fall for it? Watching her assumed reaction, Elladan grinned helplessly, and he shrugged. It wasn't as if that was new to him. He just hoped she didn't repeat his earlier statement to Elrohir later. That would be a sass battle, one that he wasn't ready for.

"Well, if you are hounding my little brother to get ready, I believe he is already gone... faster than me at the moment." Looking around once more, the oldest son frowned, distress filling his eyes. It didn't seem very likely that he would make it to the feast at all. Not in this state. "I fear that I have lost my ring—the one that Naneth gave to me." Braignes' eyes widened, but she nodded, frowning in concern. That wasn't good.

"Would you like me to help?" She asked. She and Celebrian had been good friends, and she knew of the jewel. It was beautiful, and very rare. Probably a relic of the Noldor. It was a shame that he had lost it. It was awful, and something that shouldn't have happened.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. Go to the dining hall, and tell El not to eat all the sweets. Not before I get there at least." Braignes—not one to talk much—simply smiled, respecting the young lord's wishes and slowly gliding out of the room. But a noise stopped her. A very familiar noise. The older Elleth turned cautiously back to the window, and grinned.

"Elladan... you checked everywhere? Your drawers, closet, counters, and bed? You've looked high and low?"

"Well, yes." Braignes snorted, throwing her head up in silent laughter.

"Then... I think I found your thief," She commented, gesturing towards a massive tree that grew by the half-elf's window. It was hard to see, but if one really looked, they would be able to see a small, red gem, nestled in the weavings of a bird's nest. Before Elladan could say anything—and being rather busy herself—she swiftly left the room. The mighty son of Elrond would have to deal with that alone. Elladan's brow furrowed, and he cocked his head to the side. Odd, he thought, turning around. The half-elf studied the giant beech tree, eyes moving up into the limbs. Low and behold, up in a rather high branch, was a large nest, silver and gold peeking out of the corners. It looked full and very shiny. The 'mighty son of Elrond' growled. Of course these birds—at least this breed—were known to steal shiny things. Why hadn't he thought of that? The stupid, greedy things did it all the time. He just had no idea how it had found his ring. Elladan bit his lip in frustration, silver eyes glaring at the large, black crow. It peered down at him mockingly, dark eyes seeming to laugh.

"Now how am I supposed to get my ring down...?" The warrior rolled his eyes, groaning. "Without being attacked?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... How was that? Not my best? Anyways... *shakes head* Who else is on Spring Break? NO CHEMISTRY! YAY!**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **LadyLindariel: HAHAHA! Yeah! I agree! Gil-Galad will be mortified when he is introduced to Calculous!**

 **ShadowTravel: AH! See, I've never been a huge fan of math, but I haven't exactly dreaded it. What my favorite subject is science or Literature. So *shrugs* what's yours?**

 **UnnamedElement: Aw! Thank you! I promise these Drabbles get better as they go. I need to revise some of them! I hope I get more reviews from you! They're wonderful!**

 **nyx thranduillion: YES, essays! Literature! I have always been good at writing essays! In fact, I do enjoy it. Math on the other hand... I don't care for it.**


	21. Gems And Jewels:

**A/N: HEYYYY! I am back! Back with style! XD THis one is kind of sad... Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 _ **Prompt: Gems And Jewels**_

 _I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

 _The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

 _And I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you  
I don't feel so alone_

 _When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh, darling I wish you were here_

 _~Vanilla Twilight by Owl City_

* * *

The sky was dark, the stars above veiled by wisps of black cloud. Clouds that seemed to descend to the earth in shrouds and oppress the already mourning night. The lamentations had stopped, leaving the realm silent and the streets darkened. In fact, it was a few hours till the candles would burn, lighting the valley in a fiery glow. A dedication to their beloved Lady, a friend and ruler.

Elrond stood wilted on his balcony, leaning thoughtfully on the balustrade with a frown creasing his features. The half elf's silver eyes hopelessly studied the pools of water below and solemnly -almost to the point of numbness- he was silent. He didn't trust his voice to form words, not in the state he was in. So he secluded himself and stayed there. Stayed where he could be safe, where no pressure was found, and any thought of joy had passed to a distant memory. An untouchable relic that brought nothing but heartbreak. A wall formed, keeping it in; holding back emotions, thoughts, worries.

And where there was once peace, discord built, warring within him. What emotion or expression wished to be expelled, was blocked by his will. An unconscious protection against the horrors that seemed to follow him. The uncanny survival instinct that got him through an uneasy childhood. Like a dam it held up, keeping what was inside from pouring out. All hurt, all memories, restrained for the sole purpose of strength. For the sole purpose of the fear of breaking down. And like a dam, the walls would soon break. He wasn't sure when, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold the facade; or what the point of it was.

It had only been a few days after Celebrian sailed, and he failed to vent. To let anyone in or to express his feelings. It wasn't fear of weakness, but rather the fear of what would happen when he broke down. What would happen to him? What would happen to his sons? His daughter? What would happen if he decided to join Celebrian in Valinor? Despite his worries, that was all he really wanted. That was what his heart yearned for, to leave this life, this painful heartbreak, joining his beloved where they would never be parted.

Yet, he couldn't, and was brought back to his original dilemma. Coping with grief. But how could he do that? After all the promises, the pain, the losses? He hadn't been able to save her, not emotionally. He had failed at his one job, and no matter the odds, that was on him. That was his fault. The thought brought new tears to his eyes, and he blinked them away angrily.

 _Failure!_ His mind screamed at him. _Useless! You're useless! You're nothing!_ These were the things he felt capable of expressing. What else could he express? What good things could he say about himself? The Lord of Imladris fingered a golden wedding band that rested in his hand, unable to look at it. The jewel bestowed to him on his wedding day. The day he received the most gorgeous gem in the world. Celebrian. Her name brought tears to his eyes. No. He wasn't able to cry. He couldn't. Yet, he wasn't able to keep his mind from wandering.

 _"Will you be my wife?" He had asked, kneeling to one knee on the garden floor. He had watched as realization flashed across Celebrian's eyes, and her expression changed. She had grinned like a child and ran to him. The elf Lord had been shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck, saying yes more times than he cared to count. He had promised to be there for her, and to love her and keep her from harm. That had been when he cried, the very first time his tears had been of joy. They had spent the rest of the night in the garden together, stargazing and laughing. With the gorgeous jewel that changed his life._

It had been one of the best days in his life. The day he had been accepted, to love her and to keep her safe. _And I failed._ Hot tears formed in his eyes once more, streaming unbidden down his cheeks. He was powerless to stop it, just like everything else. They came more heavily each time the elf thought of it. Each time he reminded himself of his uselessness. What good was being the best Healer in Middle Earth, if his loved ones died? It was another reason to leave, by boat or the grip of death, he didn't care.

 _Useless!_

A knock on the balcony door made Elrond flinch, but he didn't care to look back. He knew who it was. Spirit heavy, Arwen slipped in beside him, wordlessly leaning on the railing. She didn't speak, and was likely in his same predicament. A situation he would rather not have had her or his sons go through. The choice to fade, and stay alive. The hardest decision they would ever make, and one he had already considered. But it seemed everyone around him was cursed to his fate. To his choices.

"Adar...?" Arwen asked timidly, voice cracking. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was severely disheveled, implying the look of misery. Elrond turned, standing a little straighter. He unconsciously attempted to make himself look stronger. It did little to hide the obvious pain. His only daughter, he and Celebrian's pride and joy, flung herself at him, waiting for no permission or invitation. The girl shook, breathing heavily in a failed attempt to pull herself together. Elrond lurched backwards, not expecting the action. But any shock, any mask or facade quickly melted. It all disappeared as he watched his little girl break.

"Adar, I want Naneth," She sobbed, burying her face into his robes, unaware of how childish her words sounded. Elrond clapped a hand to his mouth, stifling the sob that begged to come out. She had been mourning alone. She had been left to deal with grief on her own, condemning her to a world of pain. Valar only knew where Elladan and Elrohir were. The thought prodded at his failures, and once again he felt like slapping himself. What kind of father was he? Focusing so much on his woes, he had left his children to suffer on their own. Broken. The elf Lord wrapped his arms around Arwen and he pulled her into an embrace, caught between anger and mourning. She sobbed again, frame shuddering violently as her arms constricted around Elrond's chest. "A-Ada, please don't go. Don't l-leave us." The words were muffled and incoherent. Yet, he heard them loud and clear. A pang of regret swamped him and he held her tightly, closing his eyes. Would the pain ever end? The pain that followed him everywhere. Would he be able to endure, endure something he should long ago have let in? The elf Lord felt his stomach lurched, and a knot tied in his throat. There was another question, one more pressing. What would he not do for his children?

"I won't." He said shakily. "I swear to the Valar, I won't."

Because in the end, the pain was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure how well this turned out. I was really tired when I wrote it... *shrugs* The next one will be more funny and enjoyable. Review replies below.**

 _ **Review replies:**_

 **LadyLindariel:** Hahaha! Most likely! XD Good thinking. I am sure you and Elladan could get it done together. XD

 **ShadowTravel:** Haha! Really? Well that's awesome! I like German... math is okay. XD And the only way to get better at writing is to practice. Yeah, she's more like a sister (really old) sister figure. I have her as a young recruit in Beneath The Storm... not sure why! XD I don't think it's the same universe.

 **nyx thranduillion:** HAHAHA! YASSSS! AWe thanks! XD

 **Lord Illyren:** Awe thanks! XD I know I could've done better... but... *shrugs* XD

 **SSD~**


	22. A Simple Delight:

**A/N: Here's another one! XD I was busy... sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt: A Simple Delight:**

It was early morning and the sun was just barely on the rise when they arrived at the stables. Arwen walked—more like skipped— alongside Elrohir, oohing and awing at everything she saw. The younger brother laughed. The first day she was able to have an actual horse, and she was more distracted than when she picked out her pony. They walked for a while, inhaling the sweet scent of feed and hay and generally enjoying the atmosphere of the stable. The stalls were empty, except for one or two, which meant the animals had been turned out for the day. For instance, Asfoloth stood patiently in his large box stall, munching contentedly on hay. Glorfindel had planned to take the horse out for an exercise that day, and had asked the stable hand to keep him in the stall. Next door, a chestnut stallion stood sleepily, seeming to have dozed off. Elrohir guessed it was one of the guards' horses.

"Asfoloth!" Arwen called, running over to the white stallion. Asfoloth snorted and bobbed his head but did not lower his nose to her. He likely knew if he did, she would hug him. Elrohir laughed.

"Arwen, we have to go outside. Elladan's waiting," Elrohir said with a smile. Arwen sighed and her small shoulders drew up in a shrug.

"Okay... coming." Straightening out her riding tunic, the young Lady skipped back over to her brother, glancing with disappointment in Asfoloth's direction. If a horse could raise an eyebrow, Asfoloth would be doing it. Soon they had exited the stable into the back paddocks. Fenced, rolling green hills spread out for miles, decorated by the small specks of grazing horses. Elrohir searched for his twin and found him on the left, inspecting a large, gorgeous bay with another elf. Rochir, a close friend of the two. He was quiet and kind and yet had an evil side to him that both twins were slightly frightened of. Specifically when one had done something to humiliate the stable hand. The two approached and Arwen shrieked with joy, bolting under the railings to her oldest brother.

"Whoa! Be careful little sis!" Elladan called, grabbing Arwen by her left arm. "You'll scare the horses. The last thing I want is for my sister to be made into jelly." Arwen didn't seemed phased, but obediently calmed and nodded.

"Which one's mine?" She asked, looking around eagerly and then caught Rochir's gaze. She smiled sweetly, though he didn't return the expression. Elrohir raised an eyebrow and scanned the horses in the pen.

"Well..." he said with a shrug. "This bay right here is a good choice. Calm, good personality and is very gentle." Arwen studied the large gelding and walked up to it, cocking her dark head to the side. She seemed to be considering it when the horse snorted. She jumped away with a yelp.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." She said and wandered off at a skip, giggling loudly. The stable hand laughed quietly, drawing the attention of the twins.

"What?" He asked. "I was just thinking about the time she came and picked out her pony." A dark look came across the elf's face. "The stench of horse manure is hard to get rid of, and I live with horses." The twins shared a long look and both groaned. When Arwen had come to select her pony it had been just like this. They had been inspecting a rather high-spirited animal when Arwen had purposefully spooked it. Rochir had walked around, touching the horse's hide to let it know his whereabouts when the pony freaked and bulled him over. He landed in a large heap of horse manure with half the royal family watching. From that point on the two had a complicated relationship.

"You didn't?" Elladan asked. The stable hand shrugged and grinned.

"I'm afraid the young Lady will take a very long time picking out her horse... and a longer time in the bath." The elf grinned at the twins, but neither seemed to find it funny.  
A moment later they heard a screech.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then... What did you guys think? XD I wanted to make this one relatively happy because the last one was so sad**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **ShadowTravel:**_ Well thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me! I LOVE OWL CITY TOOOOO! THEY'RE AMAZING! AGH! Favorite song? Mine at the moment is Dementia.

 _ **LadyLindariel:**_ Awww thanks! I wanted to do something with Arwen in it... I feel like I neglected her. What characters should I pull into drabbles? More Aragorn and Legolas?

 _ **nyx thranduillion:**_ Haha! I am glad it came off as intended. Thank you so much. I fear sometimes that I don't do their characters justice (which I know a lot of authors struggle with, as do I, I think) But thank you for that. *hugs* I love your reviews so much! They're awesome!


	23. The Lion And The Mouse:

**A/N: Gosh I think this one developed out of my frustration that school is starting soon. AGHHHH! Not sure how it turned out... XD Review?**

 **The Lion And The Mouse:**

Legolas scribbled down an answer to a question on the test, brushing the flat tip on his paper. It needed to be sharpened, he realized with a frown. He sighed, hand aching from his fast pace work and writing. The answers were easy and the impulse to get the test done as quickly as possible gave him a writing cramp. It was a pain. The young Prince moved to stand quietly, straightening out his papers and turning them over to hide them from view. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked back—wincing when the sun from the open window assaulted his eyes—and raised an eyebrow. Malgel sat behind him with a large grin. The elfling's silver eyebrows rose in a secretive gesture and he held out a piece of paper, folded carefully to conceal its contents. Legolas's expression hardened and the blonde Prince shook his head, eyes leaving an obvious message.

 _Not now._ There had been too much mischief that week, Legolas decided. Malgel had pranked their teacher and Thranduil four times. And even though Legolas knew why such acts were committed, he was beginning to wonder when they'd end. It seemed Malgel's need to work out his frustrations at his parents were reflecting on everyone else -worst is the elfling didn't even realize it. The smug look the silver haired elf had on now just meant another prank—cleverly planned, he had to admit.

Legolas slid out of his chair and approached the front of the room with his pencil, tapping it absently on his thumb. When he reached the desk the teacher looked up and smiled. Legolas returned the gesture.

"Can I have a new pencil? This one needs sharpening." Legolas placed the defective tool on the desk and at a nod from the older elf he snatched a new one. "Thank you," He said as he turned back to the desks and watched a few other young elves scribble away. When he reached his desk Legolas noticed another piece of paper on top of his exam. He groaned and collapsed into the seat, flashing a quick glare at Malgel who was now innocently working on his final exam. Legolas unfolded the paper and studied it closely. A... lion? Yes, a lion sat at the front of a sloppily drawn classroom and he appeared to be yelling and screaming orders for homework. Bizarre things like, "I hate you all and will now torture you with overly hard homework." Or, "You will not live through this year with me as your teacher. Your exams will be impassible." The oddest thing was that all the students were little cowering mice... except for a yellow one. Legolas rolled his eyes to heaven when the next picture was of him slaying the dreaded lion but losing his life in the process. A silver mouse behind him then said a few words of grieving. Scoffing -was it almost a laugh?- Legolas began to fold it over once more when a voice interrupted him.

"Is that your doing, Prince Legolas?" Legolas jumped out of his skin and looked over his shoulder. His teacher stood over him with a frown—a scary frown at that. The prince shrunk away and stole a small glance at a nonchalant Malgel. His cheeks burned red.

"N-No sir. I-I," he faltered, feeling his hands start to sweat. The teacher simply raised an eyebrow expectantly, lips twitching upwards. Was that a smile or a sneer? Legolas wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Mirkwood's heir suddenly felt very small. How could Malgel do that? "I-I..."

"Sir?" Legolas looked over at Malgel who was standing as straight as possible. Honest green eyes sparkled. "It was not Legolas's art... but mine. Don't punish him... it was only a joke. I am sorry." Wilting, Malgel gave a shrug, forcing his eyes to the floor. And then -Legolas couldn't guess why- the teacher began laughing.


	24. A New Race:

**A/N: GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! I realized I didn't DO ANY REVIEW REPLIES FOR THE LAST DRABBLE! HOW ON EARTH DID I FORGET THEM? I am dearly sorry I haven't posted in a while. I SOO SOOO SOOOOOO appreciate the reviews left for the last drabble, because I wasn't sure how that one turned out.**

 ** _IMPORTANT:_ This Drabble is dedicated to one of the newest members of the Drabble Challenge. Gre3nleaf! Her Drabbles are wonderfully written and just all around gorgeous and fluffy and amazing! GO READ THEMMMMMMMMMM! You won't regret it! And leave reviews, it will make her day!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OC Nestor. I own him. I created his entire personality. And if you like him let me know... I brought him back for Gre3nleaf.  
This Drabble was beta read by the wonderful BlackShaftedArrow**

 **Nestor: In my perfect world, Nestor is Erestor's older brother. But he is not around for long, because obviously he has to die at some point. So this fic is early on... maybe a little before the LA... Nestor is a young Captain under Glorfindel. As for character wise, Nestor is a hard character to describe. I wanted to envision him as someone who can find joy almost anywhere, and though he is a bit naive at times, he believes it makes people underestimate him, and he likes it. He also knows a lot more than he lets on. If that makes any sense. Though his more hardened side says things he shouldn't and he can make trouble.  
If you want ages, Nestor is like... 2000 years old, and Erestor is still extremely young. 1,500 maybe? Glorfindel is who knows how old... XD **

* * *

**New Race:**

Erestor walked backwards, the movement slow and indecisive. It wasn't long till his back hit a wall and stopped him. The scholar's eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate being backed into a corner like this, especially not physically. The two had caused enough trouble for one day. They didn't even have to grace to apologize to Elrond immediately after the feast. Now they had retired to the kitchens to make even more trouble. Would the night ever end?

That was the problem, it wouldn't. Things like this happened every time guests from Lothlorien stayed in Rivendell. The very young Haldir -newly ranked Warden, he had heard- and a few others decided to continue their old competition. And every time it ended well past morning time. That gave him another reason to want desperately out of it. He wanted some sleep, and the racket on the other side of the kitchen only added to the tumult in this room.

"No." Glorfindel's face fell and he placed his whisk on the counter behind him. Running around the table's edge, Nestor snatched the utensil and resumed the Balrog Slayer's task, unwilling to lose any time. Glorfindel barely spared him a glance. The Noldor wasn't wearing his uniform. He had dawned regular clothes and an apron. It was unusual to see Nestor out of uniform, and the lackthereof gave the room an odd feeling. Glorfindel ran a hand through his hair, which he had tied back. Erestor rolled his eyes to the heavens and shook his head.

"I am dearly sorry Erestor, but you do not have much of a choice in the matter. They've already begun their tasks and if we do not catch up... we will have scullery duty for a week as well as extra shifts -or in your case, more paper work." Erestor frowned at the mention of more paper work, and as much as he enjoyed reading boring, stuffy reports, he prefered not to do more. Erestor's cheeks turned red and he buried his face in his hands.

"You got us into this mess, Glorfindel -you and my idiot brother-" Nestor looked offended. "-why do I have to help you out?"

"Idiot?" The question was muffled by the spoon clasped tightly in Nestor's mouth -was he tasting the whipped egg whites? When Erestor made no comment, Nestor shrugged and went back to whisking the fluffy substance, as if the question hadn't really had much meaning. Erestor glanced at the ceiling. Glorfindel's lips pursed and he grabbed a wooden ladle.

"Please Erestor. It wasn't intentional. You know how Lorien elves get when you accidentally insult their clothes. I just... wait- Nestor had nothing to do with it. He came because I asked-"

"-that is not true!" The young Captain called. He was now putting egg yolks and sugar over a double boiler. "I said to Haldir that you were getting dressed after you spilled wine on everyone, and then I may have accidentally made a comment about his tunic and the ways of the seamstresses of Rivendell. I came because I was feeling guilty."

"Nestor, you're from Eregian. How on earth do you insult their needle work without insulting our heritage?" Erestor asked. His older brother smiled slightly -or was it more of a wince?- and added cocoa powder and butter to the egg mixture. Glorfindel turned to another counter and began whipping heavy cream, strong arms making quick work of the substance.

"The point is that I don't relish playing servant and cook for the Lorien elves the whole time they are here, nor do I appreciate the looks Haldir and Celeborn will give me each time I give them a meal." Nestor nodded vehemently.

"You act as if they are our enemies."

Glorfindel laughed. "They're not. We just... have a competitive relationship, especially when it comes to certain things."

Erestor raised an eyebrow, staring at the preparations on the table. "Like preparing mousse and sewing work? Do you realize how strange that sounds?" Glorfindel shoved a bowl of sugar and butter in his hands and gave him a giant spoon, flushing as he turned back to his cream. Erestor began mixing the things together, almost unconsciously.

"That's irrelevant. The point is that we finish this race first."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:**_

 ** _Drabble 22:_**

 ** _LadyLindariel:_** _Hahaaha! XD Yeah, both he and Arwen have a complicated relationship. XD I am glad you like it! XD_ _  
_ ** _  
ShadowTravel:_** _AWWWWW! Thank you so much! I was afraid of getting her character wrong! XD Me too. I think it brings about a new view and perspective. I love writing tiny Arwen things! XD  
_

 ** _Guest:_** _Really? Thank you! I always loved the image of Asfaloth raising an eyebrow, it just seems well within the horse's personality. Me too... XD The smell of horse manure is quite... hard to get rid of! XD I am so happy you liked it! THANK YOU!_

 ** _Drabble 23:_**

 _ **Lord Illyren:** Haha! YES! I have a friend just like Malgel. (May or may not be the person I based him off of) And he is willing to make trouble and stuff, but is also willing to own up to it. The drawing was hard for me to describe, and I can't tell you how wonderful it is to know that you saw it in your mind! XD Thank you! I am so happy it made you laugh!  
_

 ** _Guest:_** _Yeah, Malgel is a bit of a trouble maker... XD Though I would like to think it in his character to be able to own up to his mistakes. XD YES! THAT IS EXACTLY THE FEELING I WAS GOING FOR! That has happened to me once or twice in the past... and it always made me want to hide or even cry some times... XD Had to replicate it somewhere._

 ** _LadyLindariel:_** _Unfortunately he does need lots of help. Hasn't been easy for the little Malgel. But, he will get better one day... I think I may have answered this review... not sure... XD But I guess the teacher is one of those teachers who has a sense of humor, and takes insults in stride. I have one of those currently._

 ** _Gre3nleaf:_** _I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THEM! I brought Nestor back for you! He may appear again somewhere... But I am so happy you like him! And my Drabbles. My goal was to make people laugh... so there's that. I hope you enjoyed some of the fluffier Drabbles scattered through this mess!_


	25. Filling In The Gaps:

**A/N: HEYYYY! I am back! Does anyone notice that's the very first sentence in almost all of my author's notes? XD I'm so original! XD So I was experimenting on how to write witty things... and I think I am getting better. I want to be good at writing wit... This was hard to write because I honestly didn't know what I was writing, or where it would go. So you will find problems with motivations and I myself think it seems a little rushed. But honestly, if I didn't have a word limit that I constantly override... I think I could have done better. But... here's what I got for you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Thank you to my wonderful beta reader who edited this, and pointed out mistakes that I could only fix to a point with the word limits. BlackShaftedArrow is a gift from God! I love her so much!

* * *

 _ **Filling In The Gaps:**_

Across the room, Gil-Galad stared at the paper in front of him, elven eyes squinting in the dim light.

Odd.

Wind gusted through the encampment, ruffling the heavy tarp walls of the tent and causing the candles to flicker, a chill wind crawling down his spine. Elrond looked over and glared at the open tent flap. The useless hole in the wall provided a view of the darkness outside and the gold flames of the fires. His glare did not fade, and the half elf wrapped his cloak more firmly around his shoulders, shifting closer to the fire. It wasn't cold, but Elrond felt the need to do something to display his discomfort. The frozen wind was simply... a bother. Everything seemed to bother him at the time.

The war they seemed to be losing, the less than adequate housing for their troops, and the miserable weather.

 _Smile, Elrond. If you stay with that sorry expression for too long, the cold wind might just make it stick. And then what Elleth would fall in love with you? You would have to spend the rest of your life alone with only that scowl to keep you company._

"Shut up Glorfindel," Elrond muttered, unaware he had spoken aloud. Gil-Galad threw him a glance. Maybe he was being a little stickily, he admitted. But he couldn't help it, and the feeling of despair wanted to crush him more and more. He half guessed it was because of isolation, but that would have been a lie. Elrond just wanted to know why others didn't have his same sense of foreboding? It bothered him.

Gig-Galad didn't seem to care, however. Or he did, and decided not to show it in terms Elrond could understand. He didn't seem to care about a lot these nights. He just focused on his work, focused on planning and plotting and strategizing. He and some others spent hours every day, filling in the gaps of stories and reports of enemies, if only to dictate their next moves.

The older elf was so focused... If he was worried, he displayed it in a vastly different way than the half elf. The king overtaxed himself, to the point where any normal elf would have just fallen asleep for days. Fighting, training, studying, talking, planning. And no recuperation to make up for it, not for the last four months.

The Healer in Elrond screamed that the king needed rest. Lots of it. But no, that would not be possible, especially a mere few days before battle? No, it was highly unlikely. But that didn't change the fact that Gil-Galad needed to relax.

 _What am I thinking? He'll never relax._

Elrond shifted again, armor clinking, and was half tempted to get up and close the flap. Close out the winter and the ice and the noise. The soldiers preparing for the night, smithies sharpening swords and arrows. He especially wanted to shut out the men and elves talking and laughing around a fire, managing to use their down time to do something Elrond so missed, but found difficult to want.

He wanted to be alone, alone with his sullen mood.

And a silent, boring king.

Not that High King Gil-Galad counted for much company; he was like talking to a wall. The elf was almost impossible sometimes.

So Elrond pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his heavy cloak about himself as tightly as possible, staring at the king from his position on the floor. Gil-Galad threw him a glance.

"Elrond, you were dismissed an hour ago. Why are you still here?" It wasn't a rude question. It was a good question, and Elrond looked up, blinking.

"I wanted to be alone."

Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow, covering up what looked to be a yawn. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"But you're not alone..."

"I know." The reply came out more terse than he wanted. Gil-Galad didn't seem to notice.

"If you wanted to be alone, Elrond, why come to my tent? I am in here all the time," The High King said, tiredly gliding over to his cot in the corner. Elrond felt his heart twist, ruining the inspiration to reply with something sharp and witty. So many things were wrong, and most of them of no importance. Gil-Galad must have seen his expression change, because he came and sat beside him, yawning once more.

"What's upsetting you? You have been acting like this for weeks?" Elrond blinked, surprised at the question. His face twisted in thought, eyes squeezing shut. Now that he thought about it, clearly, there was a lot. "I've known you for a while, Elrond. You were never one to hold a pity party for so long a time." Elrond sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't... know. I guess... My King, we have been fighting this war for so long... and nothing is happening. We lose, we win. But will it ever end? Will we ever be free of this shadow?" The words came out like a river, and as he expected, they were weak. Hollow. A sad attempt at expressing his feelings. And yet, with more prodding from the king, eventually, he found himself ranting about the last few months. It felt amazing, just to talk. He spoke about the war, the battles, the stress, and eventually, about a beautiful elf maiden. Celebrian... even thinking the name gave him hope... and also dread. What was the point of loving someone if you never saw her? If you could never tell her of your feelings.

At the time, he hadn't had the courage. And now he was at war, and any battle could be his last. The thought sent Elrond into another pit, dragging him down further. Gil-Galad was smiling at him. An exhausted, friendly, and a very relieved expression. Elrond's frown deepened.

"Elrond, we are nearly finished with this whole affair, my friend. I promise to you, that by the end of the year, we will have our freedom. The planning we've been doing? The tracking? It will pay off. And honestly I should be over at that desk looking through letters and papers." He muttered something inaudible. "The point is that Sauron can't rule forever, just like Morgoth could not." The High King clapped him on the back—it unnerved him how cheery the king was. How could someone that tired and drained have so much energy? "This war can't last forever, my friend. And when it ends, the Lady Celebrian will be waiting for you. Smile and all."

Gil-Galad looked him in the eyes, suddenly serious. "She will be there, and you will come back."

"But what if she doesn't? Isn't? She doesn't know how or when this war will end. She would have more hope marrying a scribe or someone who risks less chance of dying."

Gil-Galad shrugged and pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand. His smile never left. "Elrond, you think too lowly of yourself. Celebrian loves you, she will wait. Of that I have no doubt, and as of now, I am too exhausted to argue a point I know is fact." Elrond hesitated. His words of comfort were more rushed than he'd expected. But, oddly, that didn't matter. The simple confirmation was enough to lighten his heart, if only slightly. His heart rate quickened, and warmth filled his chest. Elrond took the king's hands and was hauled to his feet. The King turned away—where on Middle Earth was he heading? Elrond still didn't feel much like moving...

"Come, follow me." Gil-Galad paused. "Elrond, you never did give me a reason you didn't go to your tent to be alone."

The half elf snorted. "Glorfindel has been watching my every move. He senses my dour mood, and for some strange reason thinks pestering me and making jests will help. And though they are done in love, and are very good natured... they are also... over bearing... He respects this tent too much to enter without being called." Gil-Galad laughed and shook his head in pity. Elrond flushed. He knew the golden-haired Noldor was trying to help.

"But if I am present in the tent with you, how are you alone?" The King asked, voice carrying an old, familiar tone. Elrond grinned.

"You were present in the room, my King? I hadn't noticed. I guess you really are a wallflower." The two stepped out of the tent and into the cold wind. King Gil-Galad gasped, clapping a hand over his heart.

"Are you calling your king a flower? Elrond, I am surprised. Do I look like a pansy?"

"In your current state, my king? No. Just a dead one." He paused before grinning once more.

Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed. "I don't think it is agreeable for you to be alone so often, muddles your brain. Makes you witty. Come, let us join Glorfindel and his rowdy group of... friends."

Across the lines of white tents, dusted with snow, was a large fire. Men and elves surrounded it, drinking and laughing. They made so much noise that Elrond winced. But Gil-Galad seemed to have no trouble with it and marched forward into the fray. He was greeted by many shouts and cheers, and some even looked surprised that he had joined them.

Elrond paused, his heart becoming less heavy. He hadn't had a banter like that in years, and he missed it. Oh how he missed the feeling of carefree joy. So, for now, Elrond made the conscious decision to stand straighter. The worries that plagued him were unlikely to leave. He would wake up the next morning and they would greet him. But blessedly, for now, maybe he could put them away. Maybe he could smile and talk? Elrond ran a hand through his hair, nodding. Yes, he could do that. So quickly, he followed his king to where Glorfindel was telling a rather... colorful story.

* * *

 **A/N: Glorfindel strikes me as an elf who would tell bloody and horrifying stories to scare young recruits... XD And if I have any facts wrong, do not be afraid to tell me! I need to know! I like learning!**

 _Review replies:_

 **ShadowTravel:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am honored! XD I am trying to use the drabbles to get rid of extra plot lines in my head so I can focus on other stories... XD I am glad they are turning out well! Your reviews are always so amazing! THANK YOU!

 **Lord Illryen:** It is a weird race! XD I couldn't think of much else... XD I am so happy it was an enjoyable read! THANK YOU!

 **Gre3nleaf:** I figured since you really like Nestor, you'd appreciate this... XD Nestor is so fun to write... especially when Erestor is in the room... XD I am so happy you like him! This makes me really happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

 **Guys, I am so happy you all review... you guys are so loyal, all of you! And to those who don't review, I love you to. And if you ever want to voice an opinion, there's a beautiful review box down below! LOVE YOU! Thank you all!**

 _SSD~_


	26. Run and Run and Run:

**A/N: Well this is a little late. But I suppose it goes with the season. Yay! This is pretty laid back. I didn't have the time or energy to do anything extremely epic... SO, I thought... fluff-ish.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Thank you to my beta reader who beta'd this! BlackShaftedArrow is truly a jewel! Thank you to all favorites and follows and ESPECIALLY reviews! Reviews are what keeps me going! THANK YOU!**

* * *

 _ **Run and Run and Run:**_

The quiet was normal, now that he thought about it. Especially on nights like this.

Legolas turned and weaved his way through the dark halls, following a path that only he seemed to know. It was some sort of woodland talent and sense of direction that no one else had. Or it was just because his mind had been warped by years of living underground. Either way, it was bearing them efficiently and safely away from their crimes. Elladan, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to navigate through the mess of halls if he wanted to. He'd probably be lost, and then die. And his luck would have it that no one would find him for the next thousand years. Alone in the dark, cold stone of the palace. That brought his mind back to former topics. The quiet.

In Rivendell, during the autumn celebration, it was usually louder. More often than not, elves were up through the night in celebration. It wasn't to say that the Mirkwood elves didn't celebrate -Elladan was sure they did more of it than anyone on earth. The fact was that they did it outside, rather than inside. Rivendell celebrations were held partially indoors, and outdoors, while these feasts and parties seemed to last always outside.

So that left the kitchens empty. It was a classic tradition for the four young elves that had wandered from the feast. They had done this many times, on so many occasions that Elladan thought Thranduil should have been prepared by now.

But as of yet, they wandered unhindered. While Legolas was at their front, leading them away from the crime scene, Arwen brought up the rear. She was holding their prize. And eating it. He glared at her. She didn't seem to notice, and simply went on munching, lost in her own little world -or at least that's how she acted. Elladan's eyes narrowed. They were supposed to wait till they arrived back at the rooms. When he caught her eye, she smiled sweetly and offered him a piece.

 _I shouldn't take her betrayal. That's all that food is. The food of betrayal..._

Elladan nodded and accepted.

Elladan wasn't quite sure why they hadn't just walked up to the food tables and taken the delicacies themselves. It wasn't like they were forbidden. But Legolas always insisted on stealing the new ones right from the oven, from underneath the cook's nose. He had said something about the rush and thrill of it—which Elladan couldn't deny. Running away from that cook was like being chased by a Warg. You'd run and run and run, hoping to the mighty Valar above that she ran out of breath before you reached the stairs. Or before she had the chance to tackle you like a monster. The Elleth was remarkably fast for a cook. Elladan still wasn't convinced that she wasn't an ancient squirrel—or some other sort of fast animal—from the First Age.

They had avoided her for many autumns, and only by Legolas's quick thinking and Elladan's bravery did they ever make it free of the Elleth. But now it seemed she wouldn't show. That made him upset. He had expected some sort of battle, or at least a struggle. Blood and nails and unearthly screeching, mixed with some sort of chant. But she wasn't there. Maybe she had given up this year? That had only happened one other time, and Legolas had still been dragged away by the ear. The things they went through for pumpkin muffins and milk.

 _Well then,_ he thought with a smile as they reached their rooms. _Finally no resistance._

It was another year well spent, he decided. And as they talked and laughed in the darkness of the room, drinking and eating all through the night, he felt content. He was happy just to be with his friends and family. It was really all he wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then... I realize Elrohir isn't really mentioned... but he is there...**

 **Review Replies!**

 **IAmMe:** Well thank you very much! I am so glad you enjoyed it! It is my privilege to write for all of you!

 **Lord Illryen:** Thank you very much! Because truth be told, I had no idea what I was doing... *laughs* I am glad you liked it!

 **LadyLindariel:** AWWW THANK YOU! That means so much! O_o I hope it was Glorfy... I'll have to go read and see what happened there so I can clear it up...

 **ShadowTravel:** *blushes and hides* Thank you! A fairy circle in the woods in winter... wow... that is gorgeous imagery! I really see it! And yes! It does make sense! Thank you!

 **Happy day after Halloween... and if you don't celebrate... Have a wonderful November.  
** **I was Anna Strong for Halloween. She was one of America's first official women spies to be recorded. Her job was to hang black petticoats on her clothesline that looked out over all of Long Island Sound to signal to the courier that they had information against the British. There were many bays, and spying was dangerous, so she would hang napkins beside the petticoats to signal to the courier which bay to meet at. Today spying would probably get you imprisoned for life and tortured maybe. Back then, it was a guaranteed hanging. It's still dangerous either way, and you could still die today. However, back then, the whole odds and results were against you. There's your history lesson of the day!**

 **SSD~**


	27. Documentation:

**A/N: I want to start out by saying, that this is definitely not one of my best works. I could work on it some more, and I may end up revising it, and stop it from jumping around like a hyper rabbit, but I wanted to get it out for Thanksgiving here in America! I know it's not entirely Thanksgiving themed, and it could scream it a little more proudly, but by the Valar I'll do that later too. And I tried expressing how Aragorn is thankful for things, and his new country (like America when the Mayflower landed, sadly not my ancestors. I'm mostly Irish, and my ancestors came over when the Irish potato famine hit, and my Swedish side came over a little after that. But anyways... I am not sure how well this parallels with what I want it too.  
**

 **Beta'd by BlackShaftedArrow**

* * *

 ** _Documentation:_**

The celebrations had been going on for weeks. Winter Solstice was something that everyone participated in, even when it was snowing heavily outside. Even when there were hazardous blizzards or when it was too cold and wet to be enjoyable, his country still celebrated. But that was something he enjoyed about them; it was something Aragorn was proud of.

To have a people so optimistic about their new king and the life ahead even though everything could turn out wrong. It wasn't a naive dependability that Elessar Telcontar would fix everything and, without him, they would die; and it also wasn't the means of a people who thought they could survive on their own without a king. They had lived without a king long enough to know how to cope, even if it was painful.

It was the will of a people who knew that after a war, when their king did come back and all was put right, there was no reason they shouldn't celebrate. Yes, the king was important, but so was their freedom. The freedom from Mordor's eyes and Sauron's watch. The hope and liberty they got when their king finally returned, and everything was well again. Because now they had a king who would do all in his power to help them and keep them prosperous. So yes, they did depend on him-so much. Heavily so, for what kingdom did not depend on its monarchy?

Such an odd mixture of independence and dependence made Aragorn's head spin, even as he continued writing in his ledgers. Sometimes it terrified him. He had run from this life so many times, how odd for him to now be king of all Gondor. In the end, however, his country needed him. And as all knew, if Aragorn was needed, he could assist. It was his duty, and he thanked the Valar for that.

Outside, snow fell like a hard rain, heavy to the point where he couldn't see ten feet out the window. But he was warm, and in a candle lit, comfortable study, finishing his accounts and documentation for the day. It was odd not having Erestor around in times like this, to help him or to stand over his shoulder and notify him if he misspelled something. The most aggravating parts were when he criticised cemetery and format, telling you that you missed the five gold coins that were taken out of the treasury to be spent on a small order of wine. That was so long ago, back when Aragorn _could_ misspell things.

He smiled, rubbing his hands together. Now he had a new family, one that numbered every soul in the realm. That gave him, what, thousands of people to check his spelling? That made Aragorn laugh, and he was taken back to a time of childhood, sick in bed after wandering outside in the winter as Elrond gently chided him, and his brothers laughed. That warmth was something that could never come from a fire, and that love was something special -something that even a kingdom couldn't offer. Something he was so thankful for; a family, that in time, he would likely never see again. Funny, that he should lose them, only to gain a kingdom, and be thrown into another life. One with a realm that depended on him, obviously more than an older brother, and at the same time, could never replace that which was lost.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you all think? Happy Thanksgiving, even if you don't celebrate it! Have a wonderful rest of November!**

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **ShadowTravel:**_ _Oh yeah... haha! He was really just over exaggerating. XD THANK YOU! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! I hope this one is just as good!_

 ** _Lord Illyren:_** _Yeah... Ummmm. XD I imagined he was at the end of the group... I really should reference him. XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD I am super happy you liked it!_  


 ** _SSD~_**


	28. Connecting the Dots:

**Authors Note: Hey guys I am back! I know it's been a while. Life has been insane, I really do enjoy writing on here. I am not abandoning this, nor Beneath the Storm! I promise! On that note, Beneath the Storm should be updated this week, hopefully. No promises. I've got to write the ending scene, and then send it off to my Beta reader, BlackShaftedArrow.  
But I am not abandoning it!  
On a totally separate note, this came from my brothers and sister dying from allergies this spring. XD Enjoy! Leave a review with your thoughts! They really encourage me! **

* * *

**~Connecting The Dots~**

Spring was what most considered to be a wonderful time of year. The season of fresh berries, flowers, fertility and new life. In Imladris, it was no exception. In the Hidden Valley, all through spring the berries lasted longer— tasting sweeter than ever—and the crisp scent of daffodils rode on the wind; the elves were especially merry, and the food and drink prepared were refreshing enough to add ten years to a mortal's life. Hypothetically speaking. Estel was sure the Valar would never allow something like that.

But it stood to reason that spring was one of the most luxurious seasons in the year.

Estel was inclined to disagree. He had connected the dots long ago, coming to the decision that the season of spring was not for him. The season of spring was against him, even on the simple camping trip that he and Elladan were returning from. Elrohir hadn't come because of some responsibilities Elrond wanted him to take care of. But he had sure missed a lot.

Estel had hoped when he came back home that the headache would subside, leaving him free to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. But the moment he rode through the gates he was greeted with a courtyard dusted in yellow.

He came to hate that color more and more.

"Valar why?" he cursed, rubbing his stuffy nose, his eyes beginning to tear and itch.

Concerned, Elladan rode up beside him, bringing his horse to a stand. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he looked suspiciously at the trees. "You look worse than you did in the Trollshaws, Estel."

Estel looked at his older brother and sneezed. "The nettle tea and honey isn't seeming to help."

"Ada said it would work," Elladan replied, his lips drawing into a thin line. "I don't know what's wrong."

"I will tell you what's wrong," Estel growled. "This," he gestured to the yellow winter around them. "Can't Ada control this?"

Elladan looked around the courtyard, noting the pines, his face falling. "Keep your voice down. I'm not sure he wants to. The elves aren't exactly affected by pollen, Estel."

"But I am!" The youth dismounted, wobbling with the effort. He swayed on his feet for a moment as Elladan slipped off his mount, carefully steadying himself. Elladan arrived at his side in a second, grabbing his arm when Estel shook him off. "I'll be fine, Dan. I just need a bath, some rest, and a hot cup of tea."

"Herbal tea," Elladan corrected him. "Ada's herbal tea. He'll be sure to help you!"

Estel paused to consider that, his drowsy mind slow to process. Then he looked strangely at Elladan. "I almost think I would prefer the allergic reaction, Dan."

They turned to enter the House, Estel's world beginning to spin before him. He found himself sneezing again, coming to depend more and more on his foster brother's strong, guiding arm. He didn't even notice when he had accepted the older twins help.

After a moment Elladan laughed, the sound benign and unpleasant. "Ah, Ada is going to kill me..."

Estel sniffed as his sinuses slowly inflamed, sealing off his airway. "Why's that?"

"I'd actually promised him I'd bring you home in one piece..." He laughed again. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

 **What did you think? I would love to hear it, so leave a review. The good the bad and the ugly. I want you guys to be more interactive... Should I do music suggestions, or perhaps a Question of the Day? I know I did that a while ago... But did anyone find it fun?**

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES!**_

 _ **Lord Illyren:**_ _Oh yes it would be quite frightening, I would think. I am SO happy you liked it though!_

 _ **ShadowTravel:**_ _Oh yes. XD I've been there, with your teacher making you change "kingdom" to "country". Yes. XD Wonderful memories. Ah see I usually do that too... I've been trying to plot more though... so that there are no plot holes... XD It's hard. YES! YOU GOT THE PUN! My Beta reader was the only other person to get that... XD *give you a hundred dollars*_

 ** _LadyLindariel:_** _Why thank you! I did my job well then! XD I hope you enjoy this one!_  



End file.
